


You Can't Run From Love

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, HEA-Happy Ever After, M/M, Mpreg Harry, No Bashing, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, humor I hope, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New outlook on Life

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me JKR takes all the credit.
> 
> As promised this is the story I asked you my wonderful readers to vote on. Your options were Blaise, Draco, or Lucius. It was a close one between Blaise and Lucius. But Lucius won by 2 votes. Thanks to all that voted and read the story.
> 
> Thanks to my beta you are awesome girl!!

Chapter One- A New Life

Michael Harcourt walked out of his office building located in Providence Rhode Island. It was a beautiful day so he decided to leave his car in the garage and walk to pick up his daughter from preschool. This was one of the specific reasons why he bought the building his office was housed in: the opportunity to walk and pick up Jade on a nice day or even to stop in and have lunch with her. As he walked, he thought about how his life changed in the past five years.

Five years ago, he was known as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice. He defeated the Dark Lord and freed all of Europe from his reign of terror. After his defeat of Voldemort, he just disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. He went back to Grimmuald Place packed up his trunk; leaving not even a note to the man he loves.

When Harry left he did not have a destination in mind. It was a complete shock to him when he ended up on the other side of the pond. Instead of freaking out, Harry took the opportunity to make a new change in his life. He found out where the nearest magical community was, walked into Gringotts transferring all of his gold from all his vaults in London to the one in America. The next thing he did was changed his appearance. He took hair growth potion; colored the newly longer locks to blond putting a charm on them to make sure the color would not fade. With his hair was now long enough he did not have the need to worry about hiding his scar. He got his eyes fixed and wore blue color contacts. Before leaving Gringotts he got his name changed to Michael Harcourt leaving Harry Potter behind.

It was two months into his new life Harry noticed his body was changing. He attributed it to the fact that his life was no longer stressed. He was gaining weight especially in his belly area. Being that he lived on the line between the muggle and magical community he was able to go flying whenever he needed to. One of the things he loved about living in America was the fact that no one cared he was Harry Potter, add to the fact he looked nothing like how he use to look he felt safe for the first time. Instead of flying he joined a dojo, where he would learn krav maga an Israeli style of self-defense. Two weeks later into his self-defense training, he woke up one morning sick to his stomach. He figured he caught a stomach bug, so he decided to stay home and rest.

This continued for two weeks. Biting the bullet, Harry went to see a healer. It was then he found out he was pregnant. He was shocked to know that he could get pregnant but at least he did not have to wonder who the father was. He had only ever been intimate with one person. Their relationship started out as a way to comfort each other during the war. He was a spy; his job was already dangerous, which was something that worried Harry once he realized he was starting to have feelings for his lover. He was older and more experienced than Harry. They kept their liaison a secret from everyone. They only met when they could or when they went on missions together. He really did not mean to fall in love but he did, they never once told each other of their feelings. He missed his lover. He often wondered if he moved on and fell in love, remarried or had any other children. He tried not to think about him much anymore or he would regret his decision to leave him and that world behind.  

He also thought about the Weasley’s: Ron and Hermione. He knew what he did was wrong but he had to get away. He felt as if he was drowning, he did not have any privacy. There were too many expectations of him, marry Ginny even though he was not in love with her. He just wanted to give it all up to live a normal life. All that changed when he had Jade. She became his whole life after she was born.

With all the money and titles he had, he did not have to work, however he wanted to. So he found out how to use a computer and went to college online. This way he was able to stay at home with Jade and have a college degree, he majored in two fields of information security analyst and cyber security.  Right now his company had contracts with not only Homeland Security but also other companies such as Facebook and Twitter to protect their data from hackers. He loved his job and being the boss of Evan’s Security gave him the freedom to do as he pleased. It was a far cry from being an Auror but this was Harry’s choice, not someone choosing for him or what they expected him to do and that made him happy.

He turned the corner to Jade’s school. He saw her standing beside her teacher, as soon she spotted him she let go of her teacher’s hand and ran to him. Gods, she looked like her father. While she had his eyes, everything else was purely Lucius.  She was beautiful.  He bent down the closer she got to him scooping her up in his arms. Giving her kisses on her cheeks to making her giggle. “Stop it, Daddy,” she said between giggles “everybody is looking.”

He stopped kissing her and scanned the school area. “What am I embarrassing you? Daddy’s are supposed to give their babies kisses,” he said then giving her one final kiss before setting her down. She got a stern look on her face.

"I'm not a baby, Daddy, I am a big girl,” she told him holding his face in her tiny hands.

This made him chuckle, running his fingers through her messy curls, “You will always be my baby. So tell me, how was your day, Prongslet?”

She furrowed her brows, whenever she did that it reminded him of her father. “I am no longer friends with Macy,” she said with a definite tone. At times you would think she grew up around Lucius or Draco with the way she spoke sometimes. Macy was Jade best friend no matter what she said they would be friends again by the end of tomorrow. “Did you and Macy fight?”

She did not answer right away and that made Harry look down at her. She looked sad, he bent down so that they were face to face, “What is the matter, Prongslet? You can tell me. I won’t get mad,” he asked, brushing a few curls from her eyes, it was getting long again.

“Daddy,” she paused casting her eyes down looking at her toes. “When will I get to meet my other father and brother?” her question was asked so softly as if she was afraid to ask. “Macy said that I don't have another daddy because boys can't have babies, I told her that you had me but she called me a liar. I did not lie right, Daddy? Boys can have babies?” She asked looking up at him.

Harry has never lied to her, he told her almost everything. She was a magical child with two magical parents. He debated with himself sending her to a muggle preschool but he wanted her to experience living in both worlds. Over the past five years, he argued with himself about letting her father know she existed. He knew he was being selfish in keeping her all to himself but he could not help himself she was all he had. He never dated, not that he was never got asked out.  But putting Jade’s needs first was always his priority.

He took her face in his hand and smiled at her, “No, Prongslet, you did not lie.” Sighing he knew sooner or later she would want to meet her father. “I know you would like to meet him Jade but he does not know about you. I am not sure how he or your older brother would react.” He stopped the next few words and looked in his child’s pained eyes. Eyes so much like his AK green he could not continue to break her heart. “I tell you what, I will send a letter to your father and if he wants to see us then we will invite him to come and visit us. How does that sound?” She did not seem satisfied with that answer but nodded her head anyway. He got up and took her hand, starting their walk back to his building to get in his car and head home. 

“How about hot dogs for dinner tonight? We can have it anyway you want it,” he asked her trying to put a smile on her face.

She looked up at him and smiled, “Can I have fries with them? And can we sit in front of the telly and watch SpongeBob?”

“Anything you want, Prongslet,” he said as they made their way to his office building.

Across the street stood a private investigator, Mike Marks had his camera snapping pictures of Harry and Jade the whole time they were talking, unknown to them both. He was hired by a very rich man to find his lover that ran away from him five years ago. He could not believe the man was paying him thousands of dollars just to find one man. After he was done with this job he could retire for the rest of his life, over the past five years his payment kept getting higher and higher. It took him a long time but finally he thinks he finds who he has been looking for.

He hated to tell his employer that his lover cheated on him and has a kid. He had been watching Mr. Harcourt for two weeks, knew his pattern like the back of his hand. He hoped he had enough information to end this job, the money was sweet but he was tired of traveling. He walked over to his rented car; he needed to get back to the hotel so that he could print the latest set of pictures.

Once he was in his room, he went to work printing off the pictures and setting up the timetable for each picture. In each picture, he noticed that Harcourt never had friends drop by or even go on dates. His life was focused on his little girl. The woman must have been someone really special. His employer might be happy to know that Harcourt never dated but to him it was a sad and lonely life. When all his work was completed, his report was put in a special envelope that was given to him by his employer. The guy was really picky about how is mail was delivered.  He made it to the post office just before it closed. He sent the package express mail so his employer would receive it the very next day.

Unknown to the Marks that envelope was magical. It would not go through the normal channels all muggle letters go through. Once it was handed over to the post office workers and ready to be mailed it would disappear and reappear on the receiver’s desk within ten minutes. The receiver at the moment was seated in his office going over reports of his many business transactions.

When the envelope appeared, he hesitated. Over the past five years, he had been looking for the love of his life. After many failed attempts to find him, he was giving up hope.  Putting down the latest business report, he picked up the envelope. This one was thicker than all the others. Using a letter opener, he opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture. It was of a little girl.

Confusion showed on his face, the little girl had piercing green eyes that reminded him so much of Harry. He pulled out the next photo and gasped. After five years, he found him. No matter how much he tried to change his hair and face, he would recognize his lover anywhere. He still looked the same strong jaw line and those kissable heart shaped lips. He took the picture of the little girl and put the picture of Harry looking at them side by side. Studying each person in the pictures: the little girl was definitely Harry’s because of the eyes but who was her other parent?

He set the pictures aside, picking up the report the muggle, Private Investigator Marks sent him. He read over the facts about Harry’s days over the last two weeks and that’s when he saw the age of the little girl, she was six years old. That would mean when Harry left, he was pregnant and the only person he knew Harry was sleeping with was him. Oh Merlin, the little girl was his.  Harry had his child and never once told him. Had he known Harry was pregnant, he never would have let him face the Dark Lord nor would he a chance to leave.  

He studied the picture of his daughter Jade Lilith-Rose Harcourt. He stared at the picture, realizing how much she looked liked Draco when he was her age from her hair to her nose. She was his child through and through. He looked at her name once more Jade Rose Harcourt sneering at the last name. That will the first of many changes when he get his family back. Getting up from his desk, he made his way out of his office. Calling a house elf as he walked, instructing them to pack a bag. It was time he took a much-needed holiday and he knew exactly where he was going: Providence, Rhode Island. He had a man to see about a daughter.

“Draco, I need you to run the business for a while. I will be on travel out of the country.”

Draco looked up at his father from where he was sitting. He knew for the past five years his father has been searching for Harry Potter. He was shocked as was the rest of the Order to find out that Harry and his father were carrying on a relationship right under their noses. His father was devastated; he had never seen the older man so broken up. Not even when the Dark Lord killed his mother, he knew that his father was never in love with mother but they were best friends and had vowed to protect each other through the love of their son.  He did not need to ask where his father was going, “You found him then?”

“Yes,” he said handing Draco photos of Potter. In the picture Potter was holding a little girl, they seem to be smiling. They both had blond hair, he had to admit Potter with raven hair was handsome but with blond he was breath taking. Draco brought the photo closer so that he was able to get a better look at the little girl. She had Potters eyes but everything else she looked like a miniature version of himself and his father. Her hair was blond and curly she seemed to have also got the Potter gene for messy hair.

He smiled. He had a sister his sons will soon have another family member living in the manor to play with not counting the Weasley and Longbottom brood. That was another shocker to him, he became friends with the remainder to the golden trio, and their children were very close in age and friendship.

“Do you know how long you will be gone, what of the Weasley’s? Do you wish for me to inform them that you have found him?”

“No, I do know that if and when I come back, Harry and Jade will be coming back with me. Also, keep this between us for now. You know how stubborn Harry is, I will have to convince him to return. But when we return, we will be bonded together for life.”

“Then I wish you luck, Father. It is time he came home.”


	2. Luis Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter one for rights on Harry & Co.
> 
> Thanks for those who came back and for those who are new to this story.
> 
> This story will be updated slowly, I want to focus on the other three stories I started before this one popped in my head, so look out for it.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for all her time.

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

 Harry sat in his office going over his notes for his upcoming appointment. It was for a small company owned by Luis Mason. It seemed Mr. Mason wanted to operate a pharmaceutical company via the web. Harry did the necessary background check and found that Mr. Mason was rich in his own right. He came from old money. He wanted to make his mark in society on his own merits. Sighing, he set his pen down on his desk. Lately, his mind had been going back to the friends he left back in England. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were married to each other yet, if they have children of their own? Was Ron an Auror like he wanted? Was Hermione still fighting for the rights of house elves and other unfortunate creatures?

 He could see it now: a little girl who had fire red hair just like Ron and brains like Hermione. Thinking about his friends always brought his mind back to Lucius. Jade had not asked any more questions about him but he knew she would again. Her and Macy made up the very next day. He was deep in thought when his assistant buzzed in, “Mr. Harcourt your 10:00 appointment, Mr. Mason, is here.”

Breaking away from his thoughts, he answered her, a bit dazed “Umm…Thank you Rita, can you get him settled in the conference room with refreshments. I will be there shortly.”

“No problem Mr. Harcourt” she responded.

Harry exhaled slowly he needed to get his head in the here and now. No use thinking about what could have been. He made his decision and he has to stick to it. He got up from his desk, retrieving his suit jacket from the back of his chair. On days when he had no meetings the dress code for the day was jeans and a button down shirt. Today, he wore a dark blue Armani suit. It was a slim fit made of soft Prince of Wales wool. It was a single-breasted, one-button jacket with peaked lapels and slim-leg trousers. It had regular waist belt loops, jetted pockets and a crease in the center. He dressed it with a soft blue shirt and no tie, leaving the top button undone.

One thing he got from Lucius was how to dress better when it was required. His hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of his neck with a leather tie.  His scar was not covered whenever he was in the muggle world. He left it uncovered; no one asked how he got it. He picked up the file he had on Mr. Mason and walked out of his office passing his assistant Rita. The conference room was at the other end of the hall from his office. When he walked in the conference room his head was down looking over his notes, “Mr. Mason thank you for wa…” when he looked up to address Mr. Mason, he got the shock of his life standing. Before him was Lucius Malfoy.

 

Lucius still looked the same as the last time Harry saw him. He did not know what to say. He could not pretend he was Michael Harcourt because his scar was in plain view. Lucius did not seem surprise to see him; they kept staring at each other. “I did not peg you for a blond with blue eyes but it suits you. Although, I prefer green and raven hair.”

“How did you find me?” was all he could say.

Lucius took a step closer to him, making Harry take a step back. “Is that all you have to say to me. No hello, how are you doing? It took me a long time and a lot of gold to find you and all you have to say is how did I find you?”

Harry looked away from him; he could not bear to see the hurt in Lucius’ eyes. He walked around Lucius and sat at the conference putting his face in his hands “I had to leave; I could not stay there anymore. Can you honestly tell me that we could have lived a happily without the press in our lives day in and day out?”

“I don't know Harry; you did not give us a chance to find out. Instead you ran away like a thief in the night. And what of our daughter, does she even know about the world she comes from?”

Harry heard the silent question being asked, does she know about him? He did not need to ask how Lucius knew about Jade, he knew the same way he found him, “I…I’ve told her about the Wizarding world, we visit the magical community here. She has had bouts of accidental magic since she was a year old.” He said with a fond smile remembering the time she turned the sofa pink because she wanted it that color. She kept screaming ink at the sofa. It would turn pink, making her laugh whenever Harry would change it back to its original color; she would try and change it back.  

“Does she know about me?” He demanded.

He had a right to his anger; Harry kept his child away from him. “She knows about you and Draco. I have never kept the truth away from her.”  They were quiet for a few minutes each in there own thoughts. “How have you been?” he asked.

“Other than missing my Lover, just peachy,” was the snide remark.

“What do you want from me Luc? I know that it was a coward thing to do. But what choice did I have? Everyone expected so much from me and when I gave them everything I had they wanted more.” He yelled.

“I’m not everybody Harry, all I asked was that you loved me and I you!” He yelled back.

Harry scoffed at that, “When did we ever utter those words to each other? Remember, we started out as a way to comfort each other because of the war, our relationship was suppose to be just sex.” The disbelieving expression on Lucius face told Harry he went too far. “If you loved me, why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?” he trained his eyes on something other than Lucius. “Why didn’t you give me a reason not think that leaving was my only option?” 

“Would it have stopped you from leaving?”

Harry hesitated “I...I don’t know, maybe.” Harry felt tears well up in his eyes; he closed them to stop tears from falling. He would not let Lucius see how much pain and regret he carried.

“When can I see her?” came the question Harry has been dreading since he walked into the conference room.

“She has been asking to meet you.  How coincidental is it that you showed up. Can you give me sometime to tell her you are here?” Hoping to buy himself sometime, “Where can I reach you?”

“Before I give you that information, forgive me but I do not trust you. You will allow me to put a tracking charm on you.”

Again, Harry could not blame him. Nodding his head, Lucius took out his wand.  Harry felt the tingling sensation of magic as he placed the charm on him.

“Now, I am staying at a Penthouse owned by a very close friend of mine. They are wizards so you will be able to reach me by floo. I’m giving you until the end of tomorrow, Harry. Do not make me come chasing after you. And another thing after today her name will no longer be Harcourt she is a Malfoy and should be address as such.” He left no room for argument, writing the information down before he turned to walk away but Harry had to ask one question.

“Did you remarry?”

Lucius turned and looked him in the eyes “I believe that is none of your concern. But let me ease your conscience, no I did not.”

“Are you seeing anyone I…I need to know because of how it will affect Jade?”

Lucius stalked towards him like a predator stalking his prey. It was one of the things Harry found attractive about the older man: the fact that he could make people in a room pay notice to him with out even trying. When he was directly in front of Harry, he grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him close until the lips were so close they were breathing each other air. “I did not come all this way to take my daughter home without her birth father,” his lips came down on his in a hard, bruising kiss. He stole any retort Harry had. When Lucius pulled away, he walked out of the conference room without looking back, leaving Harry gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your Kudos and Comments. Thanks for reading:)


	3. They Found My Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Harry & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos, comments and Hits to this story.

Chapter Three- They found My Harry

Harry did not go back to his office when Lucius left their “meeting.” He called Rita to let her know something important came up, to cancel all of his appointments for the rest of the day and tomorrow because it was a good possibility he would not be in. He left the building and went straight to get Jade from school. He needed to hold his little girl. How was he going to tell her that her sire was here? He had dreaded this day.

He made his way to her school quicker than he realized, walking into the building he head straight for the main office. Mrs. Smith, the school’s secretary, spotted him. “Mr. Harcourt what are you doing here so early, is Jade hurt?” worry showing on her face.

Coming out of his daze, “Oh, no she is not. I just decided because it is such a beautiful day outside and we do not get them so often that we should have a Daddy-daughter day,” the lie coming off his tongue so easily.

She gave him an enduring smile, “Isn't that precious, in that case I will personally go and retrieve her for you.”

She walked out of the office to go and got Jade for him. Harry was going over in his head exactly what he was going to tell his daughter. Lucius only gave him a small window in which to tell her that he was there. Would she want to leave Harry to go and stay with her father? Sighing he sat down in one of the available chairs resting his face in his palms. For the past five almost six years Jade has been his world and if he lost her to anyone even her sire he would not know what to do.

He heard the door to the office opened; looking up he expected to find Jade and Mrs. Smith walk in to his shock it was Lucius. “What are you doing here?” that seemed to be the second time he asked that question.

“Isn't it obvious? I followed you here.” Lucius said without any sort of guilt.

Harry stood from his chair; “You gave me until tomorrow to tell her about you. So I am asking you to leave before she gets here.”

Lucius was about to answer when the office door opened. “Daddy!” He turned to see Jade coming right at him full force. He bent down scooped her up in his arms hugging her to him, looking right at Lucius, begging him not to reveal himself to Jade as of yet.“You’re my surprise.”

He chuckled, “That’s right Prongslet.”

Mrs. Smith walked up to Lucius, “Hello, is there something that I can help you with?”

He turned giving her that dazzling smile making her gasp. One thing Harry can say for the man he knows how to turn heads and make men and women swoon. “No madam, I am here with Mr. Harcourt we are old acquaintances. I am here on business and decided to pay an old friend a visit.”

“Oh how very nice of you. How long will you be staying in the States?” She inquired

Turning his eyes to Harry, “Until my business is completed.” The message was clear; Lucius was here for the foreseeable future.

“Well then,” said Mrs. Smith, “I wish you luck”

Giving her his attention, “Thank you Madam.”

                                          *Little Jade’s POV*

Jade was bored, she was in class listening to her teacher talk about some animal. She looked outside of the class window wishing she could go flying with her Daddy. Her Daddy told her that she had magic, that she was a witch and he was a wizard, he even told her that there were other little girls like her. He also told her that she could not tell anyone she could do magic, because they would not understand. She always asked her Daddy, if there were other children with magic why could she not play with them instead of the children who could not do magic.  

He told the same thing over and over again, because he did not want people to be her friend because of who he really was. Her Daddy told her his real name and that he was famous for killing a very bad wizard, the same one that killed her grandma and granddad. That made her sad to know that her Daddy grew up without his mommy and Daddy. She loved her Daddy; he always made her laugh, told her stories and gave her lots of kisses.

The door to her classroom opened and Mrs. Smith walked in, whispered something to her teacher. Her teacher Mrs. Reese looked at her. “Jade, gather your things and follow Mrs. Smith to the main office please.”

Oh no! Is something wrong, she did has she was told then walked over to Mrs. Smith. She must have seen the worry on my face “There is nothing the matter Jade, there is a surprise waiting for you in the main office.”

Breathing easy they walked to the office in silence. As soon as the door was open, Jade saw her Daddy she did not realize there was another man standing there “Daddy” she ran over he scooped her up in his arms. “You're my surprise,” she was happy to see her Daddy.

“That’s right Prongslet.”

It was then she heard Mrs. Smith talking to the man. Lifting her head from her Daddy’s shoulder, she studied the man as he spoke with Mrs. Smith. He had hair just like her and Daddy. He was also taller than her Daddy, when he turned his head she saw that his eyes were grey. There was something about the man that felt so familiar to Jade but she did not know what it was.

She wanted to ask him if he was a wizard like her Daddy, but had to wait until they left the school.

“Well Mrs. Smith, let me sign Jade out and be on our way. She also will not be in school tomorrow.”

“That is fine Mr. Harcourt.”

When her Daddy let her down, she went to stand in front of the man, and could not help but to let her head fall back the man was so tall, he was taller than her Daddy. “Hello, my name is Jade Lilith-Rose Harcourt, what is your name?”

In response, the man stared at her for a while. He still did not tell her his name yet, which Jade thought was very rude. She crossed her arms over her chest “It is very rude to stare at someone and not talk to them, my Daddy said so.”

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but did not get a chance to tell her his name because her Daddy spoke up “Ok Prongslet, let’s go.”

She walked over to her Daddy holding on to his hand. “Where are we going, Daddy?”

Her Daddy looked at the tall man then back to her, “How about we go to the park then we can go have some fish and chips by the beach?” He then looked over to the tall man “Will that be ok with you? It’s nothing like the things you would eat at home” lifting his shoulder “but we like it.”

The man did not say anything but shook his head, her Daddy did not like when she did it so why could the man. “My Daddy said to always use your words not your head.”

The tall man looked down at her he did something funny with his eyebrows then said “Did he now?”

“Yes,” she looked back up at her Daddy. “Right Daddy you always tell me to use my words, never to shake my head.”

The man bent down to look in her face, “You know what, your Daddy is correct, it is very impolite to use your head when you speak.” The man looked up at her Daddy. “I can see he is doing a good job raising you.”

The man got up, tapped her on the head then walked over to her Daddy and said something to her Daddy and then walked out of the office door. Her Daddy lifted her up into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked out of the office door. When they were outside she lifted her head looking around for the man, when she did not see him anywhere, she turned to look her Daddy in the face “Daddy, who was that man?”

Her Daddy took in a big breath like he always did when he had something serious to tell her, “That Jade, was your other father, Lucius Malfoy.”

                                      *Magical London-The Burrow*

Molly Weasley sat in her sitting room knitting. The winter holiday will be here sooner than she knew and with all the family members she had a lot of jumpers and scarves to knit as presents. For her grandchildren scarves and for her sons and their wives or partners jumpers, this included Draco and his husband Blaise. Her family was growing and this made her happy.

Between George and Fred there were two sets of twins, Bill and Fleur gave her a grandson and granddaughter. Hermione and Neville’s son is almost due, for him she will knit a jumper to keep him warm. Ron and his wife Astoria are still working on the grandchild stage. Charlie and his partner Oliver cannot have children so they are looking into blood adoption. Draco and Blaise’s twins are so precious they like Fred and George, which scares their fathers constantly. Ginny and Dean just got engaged after dating for so long she almost gave up on them ever getting married.

The only worry that Molly had was her last child Harry. It has been five years since she heard from him. Because of the family clock she knew he was still alive. She wondered if he was taking care of himself, did he marry or did he also give her a grandchild. It was a shock when she found out about Lucius and Harry, but she accepted the relationship. He was her son, not by blood but by love, and nothing he did would change that. She was brought out of her musing when she heard the floo open. She got up and went to see whom it was.

She was not shocked to see Draco snooping around in her cupboards looking for his favorite sweet she kept on hand just for him, “A little further to the left Draco dear, you know I hide them from everyone else but you.”

He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face then went back to his searching, once he found what he was looking for he closed the cupboard walked over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, “How are you faring today, my beautiful Lady?”

She blushed and giggled ever since he and his father were welcomed into her family with open arms, he would always shower her with compliments. She could not count the amount of gifts he has given her over the years. “I am doing well. What is the purpose of your visit, not that I mind, I love when my children visit, adopted and other wise.”

“How soon can you get the whole clan together, I have some very important news to share with the family.”

She looked up at his face and saw how serious he was, “Draco you are scaring me it is good or bad news?”

He took in a breath and let it out slowly “It is news you have been waiting for five years.”

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Draco pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. All she could think was they found my boy, they found my Harry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	4. Daddy, Papa & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos, comments and hits.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful friend/beta/writing partner.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this story but I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Rights belong to JKR for the characters. I only came up with the plot.

### Chapter 4: Daddy, Papa & Me

Lucius sat in the cozy sitting room staring out the window; he could not say what he was looking at because his mind was not focused on what was in front of him. Lucius’s mind was currently focused on one, actually two people, Jade and Harry. Jade, his beautiful little princess, who looked like a miniature version of himself and Draco, except for Harry’s emerald eyes. Simply from the brief moment he spent in her presence, Lucius knew that she was intelligent for her age. He could attribute that to her being a witch but he knew that it was Harry’s doing.

And then there was Harry, Lucius was not sure what he was going to do, or how he was going to convince Harry to come back to Britain with him. Come back to where he and Jade belonged. When he started this pursuit, he had one thing in mind, getting his child and his wayward lover to come home. Yes, that’s what Harry was his lover, always had been and always would be; no one would take his place. The past five years had been very lonely without Harry. No one but Harry would ever grace his bed. His dreams had been his only comfort. The dreams of holding Harry in his arms, marrying him, watching Harry swell with his child, of them building a life together. Now, he wondered if any of those dreams were even possible. He had so many emotions swirling around inside of him: anger, hurt, betrayal and love. 

Three days ago was the last time he saw or heard from Harry and Jade. Thinking back to that day, Lucius knew he should not have followed Harry or spoke to him that the way he had. Lucius had every intention of going back into the building and apologizing to Harry for his behavior.  When he had seen Harry leave the building, he had looked upset and worried. He could not help but follow, feeling a spark of jealousy that maybe Harry was off to meet with a lover to cry on his shoulder. Lucius was more than surprised when he went into building that looked like a muggle school not far from Harry’s office. 

It was more than obvious that he was wrong; Harry was going to see their daughter. He saw pictures of Jade and knew she was breath taking but the moment he saw her in person Lucius was speechless, words could not describe just how beautiful she was. Not just beautiful but smart too, the way she spoke to him was all Malfoy with authority and without fear, he could not help but be proud to be her Sire.

When he left Harry and Jade, he was adamant about Harry contacting him before the end of the week or he would take drastic measures. What those measures were he was not sure. When he got back to the apartment he was residing in, he floo called Draco. He realized it was a very big mistake to order and demand things from Harry. But he could not help himself, Harry and Jade belonged to him in every way. He and Harry have a lot to work out and he knew he was being optimistic. Although according to Draco, his optimism was due to old age. Old age his arse, he could still keep up with the best of them. He worked out constantly, ate healthy everyday. Men and women flocked to him, every time he walked into a room and each one of them got rejected the minute they tried to force their way into his bed.   

During his conversation with Draco, he informed his son that he had indeed found Harry and his little sister and that it was ok to inform the Weasley clan. He was specific in letting them know that Harry might not want to return to England, he only hoped that they could accept Harry’s decision. He knew how worried they were. They all had been since the day Harry disappeared. 

Lucius sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair as he had countless times over the past three days. The uncertainty of when Harry would contact him was killing him. He is about to get up and pace the same way he had today, yesterday and the day before that, when there was a tap at the window.

Lucius was not expecting any owls, the only ones who knew of his location was Harry and his family. He opened the window letting the bird in, taking the letter; he gave the owl a treat. When he opened it he recognized Harry’s handwriting, a spark of delight ran through him.  He tore the envelope in his haste to read the letter, almost ripping it in the process.

  _L_

_Meet me at my office at 4 p.m. My assistant will be expecting you. Use your proper name this time. Also, dress in muggle attires please; everyone that works for my company are muggles. Please refer to me as Michael Harcourt._

_MH/HP_

A smile played over his lips, Harry wanted to see him. Was Jade going to be there? In either case, he had to get her a gift. Lucius looked down at himself, he realized he was a mess, his hair was in disarray and he was badly needed a shower and a shave considering his three-day old beard. Looking at his watch, he realized he had over three hours before he had to meet with Harry; just enough time to shower, dress and go shopping for both Harry and Jade. He thought.

Three hours later Lucius walked into the same building the same way he did three days ago, full of confidence on the outside but a ball of nerves on the inside. Malfoy’s never show fear even when they are afraid.  It was something his father beat into him and it was something he continued to do with Draco, although he used a different tactic than his father did. Harry’s office was on the bottom floor of the building, so with only a few steps he was standing in front of the assistant’s desk.

Her back was turned, so he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and stared at him with a dazed look on her face. She looked him up and down as her cheeks colored. Lucius knew he looked good even for a man of his age. Today, he was dressed in dark almost black blue jeans, a button down white shirt and a black blazer. He left his hair free and neatly styled. This was his relaxed look.

Raising a brow, “Madam, I am Mr. Malfoy, I do believe Mr. Harcourt is expecting me.” Lucius hated that last name with a passion. Harry should be able to use his proper name and to live his life.

The assistant regained her wits slightly, answering, “Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he informed me to let you go right in. No need to knock.”

He thanked her then made his way to the door behind her desk. While the walk to Harry’s office was short, it felt like it was miles away. He cracked it open slowly to hear a tiny voice speaking, “Do you think Papa will like me daddy?”

“Of course he will Prongslet, you are very loveable. I only hope you won’t like him too much and leave me all by my lonesome.” Harry paused before he continued, “I know I sound selfish but you are all I have Sweetheart and I do not want to lose you. Not even to your Papa.”

“Daddy, stop being silly, I would never leave you alone. Who will read to me at bedtime, and sing to me when I get all scared or make me my favorite snack and make my tummy feel better when I eat too much candy?”

“Papas can do all of those things too Prongslet. Well, except the snack part, your papa does not know how to cook or...”

“I will have you know I am an excellent chef,” Lucius said, breaking up the conversation as he walked into the office to see Jade sitting on Harry’s lap in front of a huge mahogany desk.

“How long have you been standing out there?” Harry asked him.

“Long enough to know you doubt my cooking. I don’t always depend on house elves you know.” He told him as he gave Harry an appreciative look. Today, he was wearing jeans and a jumper versus the suit he was in three days ago. His hair was loose and looked wind blown; the fact that it was blond and fitted his face in a very sexy way only made him more attractive. Harry was not wearing those blue contacts that hid his beautiful emerald eyes; they shone brightly with his blond locks. Lucius felt a stirring in his pants at how handsome his lover looked with their daughter sitting in his lap.

Lucius shifted his gaze from Harry to look at Jade and saw her staring at him intently. It was the same look he gave others when they either annoyed him or it was someone he thought was beneath him in stature. A lesser man would cower; however, Lucius felt insanely proud she was a Malfoy through and through.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Harry turned and whispered something in Jade’s ear then she nodded her head and slowly got off his lap. She walked over to him raising her arms, asking to be picked up. Without thinking he bent down and picked her up; she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.  Both Malfoys stared at each other; Lucius took in every aspect of his daughter’s face, from her eyes to her hair to the tiny freckles littering her cheeks. After what seemed like forever, she nestled her head onto his shoulder. Jade used her tiny fingers to wipe away the tears he hadn't noticed were falling down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, Papa.” He turned his head and gently kissed her on the forehead. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on her curly locks, enjoying the moment of holding his child.

                   **HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

Harry felt like a total bastard, as he rightly should; for five years, he kept father and daughter apart because of his selfish need to hide away from the Wizarding World. He had to look away from the scene in front of him. He knew Jade would not stop loving him and needing him in her life but he did not want to share her, not even with her father, how fucked up was that? The day she saw him at her school, and the days that followed were totally miserable for Harry. Jade already knew she had another father; however, he had never told her what his name was or what he looked like. Harry thought that was something he could do on his deathbed.

He looked at them. Jade was so much like her father and yet this is the first time they had ever interacted. Her personality, the way she talks or looks at someone was all her being a Malfoy. But she was also like him in a lot of ways, her need to protect and comfort those she cares about. Where she had a Malfoy personality; her heart was all Potter.  Even though Harry hated to admit it, those were very good qualities to have. He had no right to keep father and daughter away from each other; the one that got hurt in the whole scheme of things was Jade. Lucius was an adult and would eventually get over missing the last five years of her life. But Harry did not want Jade to hate him later in life when she eventually searched for her father. And if she was anything like Harry, she would want to know the truth about her Sire. Jade was the reason he sent Lucius an owl earlier than the week he was allowed. Each and every night since she saw him, she had asked to meet him.

He always promised her soon, trying to buy some time. Until yesterday, when Macy spent the day at their home after school and he overheard Jade telling Macy she had another dad and how tall and strong he looked, but right now she could not see him. When Macy asked why Jade gave the most honest answer she knew, which was she did not know. Harry realized then and there he was keeping the two most important people away from each other because of his fear, so much for being a brave Gryffindor.

He had no idea what his and Lucius relationship would be. But he knew that with a certainty that Lucius no longer had feelings for him; it was evident in the way Lucius looked at him earlier, full of disappointment and anger.

His heart broke when he heard Jade ask, “Papa will you leave me again?”

He looked at Lucius and begged him with pleading eyes to tell her anything. Lucius stared back at him with hard eyes.  Making Harry look away in utter shame, “No Little One, I will never leave you again.”

Harry could hear the joy in her voice a she asked, “Are you moving in with me and daddy then Papa?”

At that he snapped his head up, what the fuck? He looked at Lucius with pleading eyes, asking him to turn her down but the man and his child already seemed to be joining forces, despite only being around each other for five minutes.

“Would you like that Little One?” He tickled her tummy as he asked the question, making her giggle.

“Papa stop it!” She said between giggles.

Hoping for a change in topic, Harry got up from his desk and made his way over to the two, directing his comment to Jade, “Prongslet, why don’t you show your Papa some of your drawings while I finish up for the day. And you can also tell him about your best friend Macy.”

“You are an artist my Little One?” he asked her in surprise. “Why don’t you go and get your drawings, I would like to speak with your Dad for a sec. And when you return I have a present for you,” He set her down, watching her run over to the couch that was on the other side of the room. He turned his eyes from Jade to see Lucius staring at him in anger. “Why when I just meet my daughter officially for the first time, does she believes I will leave her again? What have you told her about me?” he whispered to make sure that Jade did not hear him.

How dare he, to think I would say mean things about him to Jade.  Harry may be a lot of things but he would never badmouth Lucius to his own child. He stared back, “As hard as this might be for you to believe, I did not give Jade the impression that you left her in the first place. Was I wrong for not telling you about her, yes. But I have never told her you left her, she came up with that one her own.” He whispered back through clinched teeth.

Lucius was about to respond but stopped when Jade came over tugging at his hand, “Come on Papa, come look at my drawings.”

He smiled down at her, as if a minute ago he was not ready yell at Harry. “I will be there in a minute Little One, why don't you go sit and wait for me.” She ran off and did as she was told. He looked at Harry, “Our discussion is not over,” and then he walked off, shrugging off his jacket as he went.

Harry refused to look as Lucius took off and folded his jacket, then sat down on the floor and got comfortable with Jade.  He refused to admit to himself how sexy the man looked in muggle jeans, the way his muscular legs filled out the pants. Or the way his shirt stretched around his masculine shoulders and arms, the man was still sex on legs, and looking at him now made Harry think about the way Lucius used to make him feel. He felt his face flush, turning away he walked out of his office. He needed to distant himself from Lucius. He was angry, and he was not sure if it was because of the accusation that was thrown at him for badmouthing the father of his child or the fact that he still found the man utterly attractive. Right now, he needed time to think.

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

**Three Days Ago-England**  

Draco and the Weasley clan gathered in the sitting room at the Burrow. Each looked at Draco expectantly for the news they were told would make them very happy.

“Come on Draco, you have us on pins and needles. What is the news you have to tell us?” Hermione asked him. “Blaise cannot be pregnant already, we all heard him scream he would castrate you the next time you try to get him up the duff again.” She told him as snickers were heard around the room.

Just then his husband walked in with both his twins, their tiny little faces lit up as they let go of Blaise’s hand and ran to their Uncles Fred and George.  Even though they look so much alike, those that know them can tell the difference between them. They both had blond curly hair, which they inherited from both he and Blaise. Kallen’s was blonder than Maddox’s and his eyes were more grey-blue, while Maddox’s were an ice grey. “Really boys, you do realize I am your Pere?” He said to his twins.

“We know Pere but we have not,” Maddox told him.

“Seen our Unca Gred.” Continued Kallen

“And our Unca Forge.” Maddox again.

“In forever.” They said together.

Draco glared at the Weasley twins, who had the biggest smiles on their faces. “You taught them how talk like that didn’t you?” The redheads did not look ashamed when they answered him.

“Why Dray,”

“You wound us," 

“With your accusations” they said together, grinning at him.

“That’s it Blaise, our twins are no longer allowed to go to those twins’,” he said, pointing to Fred and George “shop.” He finished.

“Whatever you say Love.” Blaise told him but knew Draco was all bark and no bite. “Have you told them the good news?” Blaise asked Draco.

“Dear Merlin, he’s really up the duff again?” This time it was Neville. “I thought you promised to castrate him the next time you got pregnant.” Neville asked Blaise.

“What the bloody hell is with you people and my ba...” Draco did not get to finish his sentence.

“Uncle Dray you said bloody.”  This came from Victoria, Bill’s little girl. “Daddy says that bloody is a bad word.”

All the adults in the room tried to hold back their snickers as Draco stood, having forgotten there were kids in the room. He looked at her. “You are correct Victoria, it is a very bad word and Uncle Draco will not say it in front of you anymore.”  

He then remembered why they were all there. “As I have been trying to say, the reason you are all gathered here is that I have some good news.” He paused for a second. “We found him.” The adults in the room gasped, “We found Harry.” He was immediately bombarded with questions.

“Where is he?”

“Is he ok?”

“When is he coming home?”

“Can we see him?”

“How did you find him?”

“Hold on guys, let me answer your questions one at a time. You know my father has never stopped looking for Harry. Father hired private investigators, both muggle and magical, to find Harry since the day he went missing. After so long I gave up. I thought Father had also. I am so glad that I was wrong, Father never gave up, he never stopped looking. I am also sure he never stopped loving Harry. Two weeks ago, this came into Father’s possession.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture then handed it to Molly. He did not let her know about the picture earlier. “Meet your granddaughter, Jade Lilith-Rose.” Molly took the picture from his hand and stared at it. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked at the picture.

“She’s so beautiful.” She said then gasped, “Draco this can’t be, is that Harry holding her?” All the adults besides Draco and Blaise got up to go look at the picture.

“Yes, that’s Harry, as you can see he changed his appearance. I am still not sure how the Private Investigator found him. I would not have recognized him with his new look. He is also living in the United States with his daughter. He has his own company that deals with muggle technology. Three days ago, Father went to see him.” He paused again and looked at the adults, “According to Father, Harry was not excited to see him. More shocked and angry.”

“Does he know when we can come and see Harry?” Papa Weasley asked.

Draco shook his head no, “Father and Harry have a lot they need to work out first. Father is very hurt that Harry kept his child away from him. Initially, Father wanted to keep the fact that we found Harry a secret until he could convince him to come home. But he was not sure how long that would take. As it is stands he is willing to do anything to be near Jade, even moving to the United States.”

“Can we send him a letter?” Hermione asked, “Ron, and I have tried over the years but they keep coming back.”

“If you write something, let it be from everyone. Then I will send it to Father, he will make sure Harry gets it.” Draco told them.

They all agreed that Hermione should be the one to write what they all wanted to say, so they moved to the kitchen. Hermione was in the middle of writing when she abruptly stopped. “Draco, we forget to invite someone, he has to know. He has been going crazy since his wife and child died in the war and with Harry leaving, maybe hearing that Harry has been found will bring him back just a little.”

Draco knew whom she was talking about. It was not that he forgot, he just did not know how to tell a deranged werewolf that he needs to be just a bit more patient, that his cub would be home one day.

“When I leave here, I will go to his cottage and talk to him. Anyone want to come with me?” He asked sounding just a tad scared. A part of Remus died the night Tonks died during the war; it wasn’t until later that they found out she had been carrying his child. It was the same night they realized Harry was gone. Remus had become a shell of the man he used to be. They all did their best to look after him. Even Draco’s godfather Severus did; he continued to brew the potion Remus needed for the full moon even after the war.

“Stop being such a scared little pussy,” the whole room burst out laughing “cat” Ron finished sheepishly. “I will go with you; Remus would not hurt a fly.”

“Ok laugh it up, but I am telling you the last time I saw him he almost bit my head off.” Draco told the group.

They all looked at him as if he had truly lost his head; no one believed that the mild mannered Remus Lupin could get angry.

“Maybe you caught him at a bad time?” Bill told him.

Draco remembered that day, maybe Bill was right, “He did not even let me through the door, and he was only wearing pants and he seemed a bit winded like he was rushing to the door.”

The whole room was quiet. “You know Draco, you are right. The other day I floo called him and I could have sworn some was there with him,” Charlie said.

“You don’t think...” One of the twins said.

“Naw, we would know right?” Said the other.

The whole room sat silent thinking about the fact that after five years, Remus Lupin had finally moved on with his life. Now the big question was with whom?

 

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

**Present Day-Back in the States**

Harry stuck his head into his office to check on how Jade and Lucius were getting along. 

“Who is this Papa?” he heard Jade ask Lucius.

“That is your Aunt Hermione and her husband, your Uncle Neville.” He told her. Harry was shocked; Hermione and Neville got married. He wondered what happened between her and Ron?

“And who is this?”

“This is your Uncle Ron and your Auntie Astoria.” He told her.

Once again Harry was shocked; both his best friends went on to have a different life with different people. Harry did not expect that. He wondered whom Ginny ended up with.

“You have a lot of families in England that includes your nephews Maddox and Kallen. Your Cousin Victoria. Then there is your Uncle Fred and George they own a joke shop. Your Uncle Charlie who trains dragons.” Jade gasped at that.

“Real dragons?” she asked him.

“Yes, my Little One, real dragons.” he told her.

“Wow.” Harry could hear the amazement in her voice. He told her things about the magical world, let her visit the American magical community, never staying long enough for him to be recognized. But never in as much detail as Lucius was telling her now. “Papa, have you ever flown on a dragon?”

Lucius chuckled at her question, “No, my Little One but your Dad battled with a dragon once for an egg, he also helped a baby dragon escape from school with your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.”

“Really, my daddy did that? Can you tell me the story please?” She asked him. Before Lucius could start on the Harry interrupted them. 

“Jade, Lucius, I am almost finished up here; I just need to check on this last update and we can go. Have you thought about where you would like to have dinner tonight?” He said bursting in the room, pretending as if he hadn’t been listening at the door. Jade got up from sitting on Lucius’s lap and came over to him.

“Daddy.”

“Yes, Prongslet?”

“Tell me about the dragons, please?”

Damn Lucius and his big mouth. He did not want Jade to know about his wild days at Hogwarts. She was already the curious sort; he had no doubt her curiosity would one day get her in trouble. “Ummm...not right now Prongslet. How about after dinner? Have you and your Papa decided what you wanted to eat.”

He looked at her and she nodded her head. “Papa is going to cook for us.” She turned then looked at her Father, which made Harry do the same.

“You are correct my Little One, I will do the cooking tonight.” Then he looked at Harry to see if that was ok.

Nodding his head. “I see no problem in that. I already have your floo address, so if you tell us what time to meet you there…”

“Actually, I was thinking we could do it at your place, we can have dinner as a family and I can help you tuck Jade in tonight.”

Harry was not sure what to say. His home was not small but, it was also not a Manor where he would be able to hide away in until Lucius left. “Sure, I guess. Do you want me to give you my address and you meet us there?” He needed space.

Lucius got up from where he was sitting on the floor, then picked up Jade, holding her in his arms. “I was hoping we would go shopping for the ingredients together. I am not familiar with what Jade likes and I want to make sure I get the right things.” Lucius told him.

“I could always make you a list of things i…”

“No, I’d rather that you both come with me.” Lucius said, cutting him off.

They stared at each other; Lucius was the one to break the silence between them. “There are a few things we need to discuss Harry. I would rather we discuss it when Jade goes to bed.” Then he looked at Jade in his arms. “And at the moment I do not want to separate from my Little One.” He said, hugging her close, placing kisses on her cheek, which made her giggle. “Besides, she promises to help me cook.”

Harry watched father and daughter together, already feeling a bit jealous of their closeness in such a short time. “Very well, I just need a few minutes to send an email to my business lawyer about issues with the latest contract.”

Lucius gave him a funny look, “Emeal, what is that?”

Harry chuckled, “It’s email, it is like sending a message but instead of using owls, you do it using muggle technology. It is very effective and quick.” He told him.

Lucius looked a bit confused but it was Harry who was shocked by the next question. “Can you show me how to use muggle technology? When I scheduled the meeting with you, I had no idea what your assistant was referring to. All I knew was I found you and I had to see for myself that it was really you.”

Harry knows from past experience that Malfoys do not ask for help in any capacity. They would willingly stay ignorant to all things muggle, so this person in front of him was not the Lucius Malfoy he had known.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lucius told him. “I noticed in the little time I have been here, you have not done any sort of magic. How do you live without magic? Is is because magic affects muggle technology?”

“I don’t,” Harry responded. “Magic is a part of my everyday life.” He waved his hand over his messy desk watching as the papers straighten themselves on their own. “I find that using wandless magic has little to no affect on muggle technology. Using your wand pulls magic from your core and pushes it to connect with the core of your wand. Too much power and concentration. Using wandless magic takes nothing but a thought.

Nodding his head, Lucius looked deep in thought, “Interesting, in all our years in the magical world, why didn't we think of that?”

“Because most wizards focus on using their wands more. If we harnessed our wandless magic, we could live seamlessly in the muggle world without muggles noticing us. And another thing, most witches and wizards refuse to change their way of thinking.” Harry declared looking right at Lucius. There was a hidden message in his statement.

“That may be true Harry, but a leopard can change his spots over time.” Lucius responded, never taking his eyes off Harry. “There are a few wizards who are unwilling to change their way of thinking; I am not one of them but you would not know that because you ran away before giving me or us a real chance.”

Harry was not sure how a conversation about learning to use a computer turned into talking about their relationship. He ignored what was said and went on. “Do you still want to learn how to use a computer?”

It took a while for Lucius to answer. “Most definitely. I want to be a part of Jades world and if it includes this,” he says waving his hand over to Harry’s desk, “then so be it.”

Harry was not sure what was going to happen; he felt out of depth. This new and improved Lucius was not the man he knew. The Lucius he knew was stubborn, and resistant to change. His only reason for joining the light side during the war was to save Draco from the life he’d had; Lucius hadn’t wanted his own son to grow up with a father who worshiped the very ground Voldemort walked on.

But at the same time he saw a different side of the man when they were in bed together. He can honestly say that he hadn’t been in love with the man but he’d had strong feelings for him. Feelings that resulted in him getting pregnant and having a child. However, if this new and improved Lucius was the real deal, Harry was afraid he could lose himself and fall hopelessly in love with him. And that scared the shit out of him.

 

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

 They spent extra time at Harry’s office with Jade and Harry showing Lucius how to use a computer. Surprisingly, Lucius was a very quick learner. They showed him how to send an email and how to search on google for information. Soon after, Harry found himself walking around a super walmart when his cell phone beeped. He pulled it out to see that his lawyer, Ryan, was responding to his earlier email. Ryan needed to speak with him, so he called him while they shopped. It was another eye opener for Lucius, he was fascinated that Harry could conduct business so efficiently just by talking on such a small thing.

When Harry told Lucius that Jade also has her own cell phone that she could use in case of an emergency with his number and the number of his assistant. Lucius told him that he wanted one. Harry had no choice but to take him to the electronic section of the store; before they left, Lucius had his own laptop, a cell phone now programmed with Jade and Harry’s number and a few other things Harry was sure Lucius would never need, plus groceries for dinner.

 

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

Once they made it to Harry’s home, Lucius was clearly impressed with it. It was by no means a manor but it was big enough for just Harry and Jade. Walking inside Lucius felt at home, though he did not voice his feelings. As he walked around he could see himself living here with Harry and Jade. Spending Yule and other special events of their lives together. Such as Jade’s birthday, which he just realized he did not know.

As they walked into the spacious kitchen, Jade followed right behind him, chattering away without a care in the world. She was a delight and he was already in love with his little girl. “Little One, when is your birthday?”

Jade gave him the strangest look as if this is something he should know. Harry gasped in the background. “It is in August Papa. August 10th I will be six, do you know what I want for my birthday?”

“No Little One, what is it?” He asked her. Even though he wanted to know, Lucius did a quick calculation of the months and realized that Harry was pregnant when he faced the Dark Lord. Could he have known he was already pregnant and had not cared for the life of their child? Lucius was seeing red at the moment but he had to put that anger aside and focus on Jade. He would deal with Harry later.

She looked a bit apprehensive as she looked from Harry then back to Lucius. “You can tell me, it is ok. I will do everything in my power to make it come true.” He said.

“I-I want to meet the rest of my family.” She told him with her head down. “I want to meet all the people you showed me in the album you gave to me. You said they were my family, right Papa?”

Harry made a noise as if he was going to say something but held back waiting for Lucius to respond.

Lucius shook his head, “Yes, they are my Little One. I know they will want to meet you also. I promise you that by your birthday, they will all be here.”

“Yay!” Jade yelled in excitement and threw herself into his arms. He bent down without thinking, scooping her up into his arms, making him feel like her hero. He knew that behind him Harry was pissed at the promise he made to Jade, but right now he did not give a flying fuck. He would give his little girl anything she asked of him, no matter who he pissed off doing it.

 

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

A couple of hours later, Harry was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. He had to admit Lucius was a marvelous cook. He made spaghetti and meatballs from scratch with fresh baked bread and a salad with homemade dressing. Despite the wonderful food, Harry was pissed. How dare Lucius promise Jade something like that for her birthday? Lucius did not take his feelings into consideration.

He sighed thinking about how close Jade and Lucius got in just a short amount of time. It hurt to think of how much closer they were going to get if Lucius stayed around any longer. Tonight, Jade only wanted Lucius to tuck her in bed after her bath. Something he prided himself on doing no matter how busy he was at work. He knew that it was only jealousy on his part but he cannot help it. When tonight, Jade asked for only her Papa, Harry felt like crying. He did not hear Lucius come into the kitchen and was surprised at the question.

“Did you know?”

He creased his brows in confusion, reached for the dishrag wiping his hands turning around to look at the man.  “Did I know what?”

“Did you know you were pregnant with Jade when you faced the Dark Lord?”

“Say his name, Lucius; the man is dead, never to return again.” This was the second time today Lucius accused him of something.

“Answer my question.” Lucius said through clenched teeth.

Harry knew his face was showing that are you fucking serious look. “This is the second time today you have accused me of something. First, it was badmouthing you to Jade and now endangering the life of my child. Fuck you very much Lucius.”

“Fucking you right now is the farthest thing from my mind Harry.” Lucius told him.

Harry scoffed at that. “Who are you trying to fool? You came here expecting me to throw myself at you. I’m sure you were disappointed when I did not. Take my advice Lucius, go back home to London, no one here wants you. Especially me.”

“If you think I will walk away without my child, you are seriously deluded.”

“I knew it! I knew you would try to take her away from me. When can I expect you solicitors to show up with papers demanding your rights as a father? If you think I will give up my child so easily to the likes of you, you are the one that is deluded.” Harry did not realize his voice was getting louder with each word he spoke. “I knew you hadn’t fucking changed. The Lucius Malfoy I knew would rear his head sooner or later.”

“You have no idea who the fuck I am. How could you when turned tail and ran instead of facing me. So answer my fucking question. Did you know you was pregnant with Jade when you faced him?” 

“No! I did not know. I found out after I moved here. What the hell do you take me for?”

“A coward!” Lucius walked closer to Harry, stopping only a few inches away from him. “How dare you to think I would take a little girl from her father. I may be a lot of things Harry but I am not the monster you have made me out to be.” He then pulled back, “I have no guilt when it comes to Jade.”  He raised a brow, “Can you say the same about yourself?”

That hurt Harry but he refused to examine that comment. “Why the hell would I feel guilty?”

Lucius shook his head, resting his hands on his hips, “Oh, I don’t know the fact that you ran away without giving us a chance? Or the fact that I missed five fucking years of my daughter’s life!”

Harry moved away from the sink, he needed space. Every word Lucius spoke hit closer and closer to the truth. “You keep saying I ran, or that I never gave us a chance. What life would we have had Lucius? As far as I knew, you hated my friends and my association with the Weasleys. It was only hearing you talk to Jade about them that I knew things had changed.”

Lucius raked his hands through his hair, messing it up. “We were at war Harry, I was a spy. We all had to pretend to be and do things we did not want to. I will not lie and say Arthur and I were the best of friends. But I looked at myself in the mirror after the war and I did not like the person looking back at me.I was broken and lost. I lost so much just trying to survive; I could not lose anyone or anything else I cared about. By the time I realized those things about myself you were gone. You left!”

Lucius walked up to Harry, grabbed him by his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“You left...me.”

Before Harry could fight or say a word lips descended on his, stealing anything he had to say.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feed the bunny good reviews keeps it hopping.


	5. Complications!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I only own the original characters who decided they wanted in on this story.
> 
> I am busy writing, for those of you who follow my Safe in his Arms story. I wrote a George/Draco/Fred one-shot that will be posted as soon as it is edited. I am hoping to let this be a short series we will see how it goes.
> 
> Follow me on FB or ask questions: Giovanna PotterMal 
> 
> Thanks for all of your reviews and Kudos!!

****  


Harry hums and snuggles deeper into his pillow, he feels himself getting pulled back into the dream he had last night. In the dream his lover is holding him tightly, keeping him safe while they sleep. Harry buries his nose into the warmth, taking in the masculine scent of his lover. Merlin he loves the way his lover’s body smells after a night filled with sleep and sex. He likes the way those soft big hands caress him. Harry feels his dick stir to life. He unconsciously rubs it against those masculine legs, humming at the delicious sensation it creates on the sensitive head of his cock. Harry’s dream feels so real, lips begin to kiss his neck, fingers pinch his nipples. Harry rolls onto his back and opens his legs, giving his lover easy access to his body. Harry moans as a strong hand grips his cock, “Yesss.” he hisses.

“Do you like that, Babe?” Harry’s dream lover asks while jerking his cock.

“Yes, it feels sooo good when you touch me.” Harry moans.

“I will never stop touching you, all you have to do is ask,” his lover tells him trailing kisses down Harry’s neck then to his nipples, biting and sucking on them. Harry’s nipples are the most sensitive part of his body. Harry opens his lust-clouded eyes to see blond hair and moans as his lover grips his erection.

“I love the sounds you make.” Says his lover. His lover’s voice is so seductive and he uses it to his advantage, driving Harry wild.

“Only you.” Harry pants, “I only make them for you.”

“I want inside of you.” Kissing his lips then his neck. “Let me in, Love.” His lover whispers.

Harry nods his head, he wants his lover inside him too. It has been so long since he felt the touch of a man, the feel of another inside of him, taking him to heights beyond compare. “Please,” Harry gasps.

Harry’s lover prepares him gently using his fingers and massaging his prostate. Harry is in heavenly dream, his body does not feel like his own. Sweat glistens on his body, his fingers grips the sheets and his hips move with each and every stroke as his lover opens him up more. Harry wants more; he needs to have his lover inside of him now. “I’m ready; please in me.”

Harry’s lover takes one of legs and places it on his forearm, wasting no time he enters him. Harry gasps at the sensation of being entered. When his lover is completely inside of him, Harry’s lover stills and grips his hips to keep them from moving, giving him time to get used to the feeling of his lover inside of him. Harry reaches up and grips his lover’s hair, moving his head to taste those succulent lips. When Harry is comfortable with the feeling of his lover inside of him, he starts to move his hips, drawing a gasp from both their lips and causing them to pull away from their kiss. His lover is being gentle yet Harry wants rough and hard.

Harry moves his legs and wraps them around his lover’s waist clasping them at the ankle and pushing his lover deeper inside of him. “Yess,” he hisses. “Harder please.” His lover heeds his command and starts to pump his hips harder into Harry. Harry dug his nails into his lover’s skin, most assuredly drawing blood. Harry places kisses along side his lover’s cheeks, then moving down to his neck where he sinks his teeth in, biting into the flesh like a vampire needing to feed. His lover grunts but that only seemed to spur him on more as he brutally pumps inside of Harry. This is how Harry loves it, rough and hard, only one man knows how to make him feel this wild and crazy. Only one man knows how to take his body to unimaginable heights.

“Lucius,” Harry pants out unconsciously. “Close, so close.”

As soon as Harry says the words, his lover brushes over his prostate and makes him cum. He calls out the name of the only man he has ever loved, “Lucius!”

Harry hears a grunt as his lover follows after him expelling his seed inside of him. Harry is so satiated and tired he falls deeper into sleep not realizing his dream is indeed real.

***************************************************************

Lucius lies on his back and pants from what just happened. That is the second time in less than twenty four hours he and Harry engaged in intercourse. After their argument in the kitchen and that kiss, he and Harry made love on the kitchen floor. Harry fell asleep in his arms so Lucius brought him up to his bedroom and laid him in his bed. When Lucius got ready to leave Harry pulled him down on the bed beside him, trapping him in the bed. Lucius figured he would wait until Harry was completely asleep and then try to sneak out, however that was not the case. Morpheus pulled him into to dreamland only for him to wake this morning with Harry rubbing his erection into his leg.

Lucius turns and looks at Harry. _I can’t lose him again, I need to have both he and Jade in my life, he thinks to himself._ Lucius runs his fingers through his hair, he should get up as it’s early enough for him to leave without waking Jade. He is not ready to give his daughter hopes of her fathers getting together when they still have issues to work out. Lucius is ready to marry Harry in an instant, he is even ready to move to this country to be with the one he loves. Malfoy Corp. can be run from anywhere. Jade’s question comes back to his mind, _are you going to marry Daddy, Papa? And are you going to give me a brother or sister?_ He has no answer for his daughter. This is so complicated, when Lucius first made the plan to retrieve Jade and Harry he did not take into account Harry’s stubbornness.

Or the fact that Harry refuses to see that what they had hadn’t been a one off but love. He is not afraid to admit his love for Harry to himself, yet his fear is that Harry will either ignore or scoff at his feelings. When had Harry become so jaded? Lucius doesn’t try to fool himself, he knows he misses being inside his little lover, Harry always had a way of bringing out his animalistic, possessive nature in and out of bed. Because of the war and their circumstances, he had not been able to show it. Their lovemaking had sometimes been gentle and that is when Harry let his guard down. That was when Lucius would see the sweet gentle person that Harry truly is. Lucius was and is always willing to give Harry the rough side of fucking when he demands it.

Lucius gives Harry one last look and places a gentle kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed. Quietly as he can, he goes downstairs and gets dressed. He writes a short note to Harry telling him to contact him later then floos to the borrowed apartment. Lucius looks around, the apartment is nice but it neither feels like his nor like home to him. Lucius looks at the list of realtors he received from the goblins after speaking with them this morning. Calling for a house elf, “What can Tappy be doing for Master Malfoy?”

“Tappy I will be leaving today, so please pack my belongings. I will be out on some errands, so have my things ready when I return.”

“Yes, Master Malfoy.”

Lucius goes up to the room that he is using, showers and shaves. Lucius gets dress in robes and floos to the nearest magical realtor’s office. With the air of a Malfoy he walks up to the first person he sees, a female brunette. The nameplate on her desk says JoAnna Hauser. “I need assistance in acquiring some property, money is no object. I prefer for the  location to be on the boundaries between the muggle and magical world.”

JoAnna looks at Lucius as if he lost his mind. “Well let’s not doddle woman, there are things I must accomplish by the end of the day.”

****************************************************************

JoAnna looks around her office wondering if this pompous guy has any idea who he is talking to. “Sir, I have no idea who you are. Where do you come off entering my place of business and demanding things?”

“Madam, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy,” at his name JoAnna’s eyes widen. Who hasn’t heard of the handsome Lord but that still does not give him the right to walk into her office the way he did. _If all British Lords are like him, they can keep them._

“Lord Malfoy, I do not appreciate you coming into my place of business and making demands, I will be ha--”

Lucius sighs and interrupts JoAnna, “I apologize my dear for my brashness, you are correct that this is no way for a Lord, especially a Malfoy to behave.”

At that JoAnna blushes, _I guess he is not so bad after all_ she thinks. “Very well Lord Malfoy, how can I help you?” She asks him with a sincere smile.

*****************************************************************

“Please call me Lucius, after all I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time in the coming days.”

Blush rises in her cheeks as she accepts his permission to call him by his first name. “Alright, Lucius it is.” JoAnna says with a smile.

“Now to what I want, I do not want a manor. I am looking is an apartment or a muggle style home, maybe a converted warehouse that I can have for myself. It must be outfitted with a kitchen made for a chef and the latest muggle technology. The amount of bedrooms and bathroom does not matter to me. I require an office and a study. Each room must have a fireplace that has a floo connection. I would like to move in as soon as possible, today preferable.”

As Lucius is speaking JoAnna looks through stacks of listing looking for ones that have the requirements Lucius is asking for. JoAnna takes five listings that are close to what Lucius’ requirements. “I have five listing, each in a quiet area and close enough to the Wizarding world.”

Lucius takes the papers from her hand and scans them and sees one of the muggle style homes that he likes. Eight bedrooms, eight bathrooms state of the arts kitchen outfitted eating area. Living and sitting room. It also has muggle technology capabilities and most of all two house elves come with it if the buyer requires them. But what pulls Lucius in is the kitchen, his love for cooking sometimes scares him and most of all the elves that work in the kitchen. The gourmet kitchen has a six-burner cooktop stove, four combination ovens, and a warming tray all stainless steel with granite countertops and a granite island. He hands the paper back to JoAnna, “I want to see this one.” He tells her. Lucius will need to find out exactly how American wizards are able to outfit their homes and still able to do magic and not have things blow up in their faces.

“I would like to see this one, also if it is possible I would like to move in right away.”

“Very well Lucius.” JoAnna says shyly. She still cannot believe that a man of his status would have her call him by his first name. “If you will give me a few minutes, I will check on the status of this property with my supervisor. If I am not mistaken this property is ready for you to move in.”

JoAnna goes to speak with her supervisor while Lucius waits. The address looks familiar to him but he cannot say exactly why. Before Lucius can ponder any more on the the address JoAnna returns.

“My supervisor spoke with the owner who is fine with us taking a look at the property.” Lucius raises an eyebrow.  “I am sorry for the formalities but the owner of the property owns the entire neighborhood and the surrounding area and likes to know when someone is interested in his property. He also informed us the property is ready for you to move in if you like it. The owner of the property lives about 30 minutes from the home we will be looking at, if you want we can stop by and see him.”

“No, that will not be necessary.” Lucius tells her. “Let’s get this done. If I like the place and the area, I would like to move in today.”

“Very well.” JoAnna says as they leave the real estate office. JoAnna apparates Lucius directly into the house, she watches as he walks around and goes from room to room inspecting.  JoAnna cannot believe how beautiful this house is. It has eight bedrooms with eight full bathrooms, all of which have beautiful tiled showers with their own flat screen TV's. The house easily sleeps 20 people. The gourmet kitchen boasts two Sub Zero refrigerators, two Bosch dishwashers, professional range, a huge granite bar and a large dining room table. There is a wonderful in-ground pool, large rooftop deck, three floo connected fireplaces, a glass elevator to take him from the first floor all the way to the rooftop deck that has a three-hole private putting green for miniature golf. _Does the man even know about golf?_ Wonders JoAnna. _Oh Morgana if only I could afford this house, it’s valued at ten million dollars. Ten million to a rich Lord like Lucius is pocket change. While that much money will take years, possibly a lifetime  for me to save._

The first floor has four bedrooms with four bathrooms, with doors that lead out to the pool and patio area. There is also a first floor living room with its own TV and kitchenette as well as a finished garage entertainment area, both of which have queen sleeper sofas. On the second floor is the main living room area with a huge high definition TV, gourmet kitchen, large granite bar, dining table and three outdoor decks. There is also one bedroom and one full bathroom on the second floor. The third floor of the home has three additional bedrooms and baths, including an amazing Master Suite.

The Master Suite is made for a king, has a fireplace with a floo connection, high definition flat screen TV, granite wet bar with refrigerator and access to the third floor deck. The Master Bath includes a granite double sink vanity, jacuzzi tub and double sized tiled shower. The owner will also have access to the rooftop deck where they can lounge and enjoy the view of the bay and the city skyline. In JoAnna’s daydreams she has fantasized about living in this particular home with that special someone and a bunch of kids. JoAnna looks over at Lucius, who is handsome, powerful and filthy rich beyond imagination.  _Wouldn’t it be wonderful to catch this man’s eye and make my dream come true? Word has it he is single and a widow because of that awful business in Europe._ JoAnna eyes Lucius up and down and feels her nipples tightens as she imagines what his lips can do to her.  _I can see why he is named one of Europe's most sexiest men alive. The man is so charming I caved the minute he apologized for his behavior, I turned into a blushing schoolgirl. _

He goes into the backyard and looks at the view as if contemplating something seriously. Then Lucius comes back in and walks around the kitchen, inspecting it from top to bottom with a contented smile on his face. JoAnna can not help but wonder what would bring the Lucius Malfoy, a high lord in Wizarding Britain to the United States, let alone convince him to buy and inspect the property himself. From what she has heard a rich and powerful lord like Lucius usually buys a property without seeing it.

Lucius turns and looks at her, “I will take it.” He says, “Have the goblins take the money out of this vault,” and hands her a slip of parchment. JoAnna takes the slip and places it in her folder. “Do you mind helping me with another matter, this will require your strictest confidence.”

JoAnna is not sure if she should say yes or no, but then she would miss out on a great opportunity to find out exactly why Lord Malfoy is in the States and who knows a good looking man like him might need a ‘tour guide.’ “If there is anything else I can do to help, I am at your _service_.” JoAnna stresses the word service, hoping the gorgeous man gets her hint.

“I thank you for your generosity but I was wondering if you would help me pick out furniture. You see usually my late wife decorated our homes and with her gone I am at a loss as to what to do now. Also I would need to pay extra careful to the second bedroom from across the Master Suite, a little girl will be staying there.”

JoAnna is intrigued and wonders who exactly the little girl is. “Certainly, Mr. Malfoy.”

He stops her. “It’s Lucius, we will be spending the day together after all.” He says and smiles at her. JoAnna feels moisture pool in her underwear. To spend the day with this man, talking and touching him will have her in a puddle of goo by the end of the day.

“Very well Lucius. If you’d prefer, we can return to the office and finish up the paperwork or we can take care of that later. I will also need to get in touch with our Gringotts contact to add any wards you require.”

“Let’s deal with that later, I would like to move in tonight if that is possible. No need to worry about the wards; I will take care of those myself.” JoAnna nods her head. “Very well, let’s go shopping.” Lucius says looking around the room. ‘I’m thinking earth tones.”

They set off with their own mission in mind, Lucius with the prospect of wooing Jade and Harry and JoAnna with the possibility of impressing the handsome man beside her and hopefully getting him in her bed even if just for one night.

*****************************************************************

Earlier That Day!

Harry wakes up feeling more relaxed than he has felt in a very long time. He did not have any nightmares that sometimes plagued him. There is a permanent silencing charm set in his room to stop his screaming from waking Jade. He will be able to hear her but she will not be able to hear him. Harry has a smile on his face for the first time in a long time, he had the most pleasant dream of a lover playing his body like a string instrument. Harry gets out of bed humming a tune he heard a few days ago. Harry goes into the bathroom and does his morning routine, gets dressed in his gym attire for his morning workout. This is the weekend so he has no problem letting Jade sleep in while he does his workout. Harry knows that he is forgetting something or rather someone. But pushes the thought to the back of his mind and heads down to the kitchen. As soon as he walks through the doorway it hits him, memories of what he and Lucius did last night on the kitchen floor come flooding back to him.

Oh Merlin, no wonder he was in such a bloody good mood. Lucius always knew how to make his mind and body relax. Harry walks further into the kitchen and refuses to look at the island or the spot beside it. He refuses to think of how the older man took him from behind and sat him on the island sucking his cock. Harry doesn’t remember how he got to bed, _Lucius must have put me to bed before he left after I fell asleep on him._ Harry walks over to the cupboard and takes out his protein shake and a vial of nutrition potion mixing them together. Even after all these years, the neglect he experienced while living with the Dursley’s still causes him to require nutrition potions with his meals. During his pregnancy with Jade he needed to have at least three a day, now he is only required to have one.

Harry drinks his shake in one go, sets the shaker in the sink, grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and then heads to the basement to begin his workout. He blasts the radio hoping it will distract him from his thoughts of Lucius and what they did last night. An hour and a half later Harry is sore from his workout of lifting weights and doing a light jog on the treadmill. He makes way back to his room, sipping his water as he goes. He sheds his clothes, dumping them in the hamper and enters the shower. The hot water on his sore muscles feels good as he washes up. He does not need to do his customary after workout jerk off session because of his activities last night and because he does not want to take the chance that Lucius will be in his morning fantasy. _If only I can remember who my dream lover was this morning; that’s who I would love to have in my bed again._ He thinks as he finishes up his shower then gets out.

Dressing in jeans and a black T-shirt Harry makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to see Jade sitting at the table with her face resting in her hands. She still looks a bit sleepy. “Hello Prongslet,” he says bending down to kiss her on the top of her blond mop.

“Hi Dad-dy,” she says between a yawn.

Harry chuckles, his daughter is the cutest thing since sliced bread. “Is there anything special you want for breakfast today?” He asks her as he makes his way to the stove to put on the kettle.

“Can we go out to breakfast today, Daddy? And can we invite Papa too?” She asks looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

_Dammit_ thinks Harry, _the man has only been with her for a couple of hours and already she wants to spend every waking moment with him._ “Er--I’m not sure Prongslet. When your Papa left last night after tucking you in he said he had some things to take care of today, so it looks like it just you and me. How about that?” Harry feels bad for lying to his child. He has no idea what Lucius is up to today; he just does not want that interloper around, stealing all of Jade’s attention.  

“I guess,” Jade says sounding very disappointed. “But do you think he will come and see me today?”

“I don’t know Prongslet, may--” Harry does not get to finish his thought because his cellphone rings. _Saved by the fucking bell._ He pulls it out of his pocket and sees that it is his friend and lawyer Anthony. Tony has a son about Jade’s age named AJ and sometimes they get together and let the kids hang out. Often times they get into a fight because Jade tries to boss AJ around, which the little boy does not like. “Hey you,” Harry says answering the phone with a pleasant smile.

“Is that Papa, ask him if he can come to breakfast with us?” Jade asks excitedly before Tony can respond.

Harry covers the phone, so that Tony cannot hear his response. “No it is not, it’s Uncle Tony. Why don’t you go get dressed so we can go have breakfast?” Jade nods her head, hops off the chair and runs out of the kitchen. Harry turns his attention back to the phone. “Hey Tony, sorry about that. What’s up?”

“Mike, did I just hear Jade ask if I was her Papa?” Tony asks in that deep sexy voice of his. Since the day they met and started working together, Harry thought he and Tony would get together. However, Tony was married at the time and after a messy divorce, Tony swore off dating. After Tony’s divorce there were a few close near kisses but each time one of them pulled back or changed the subject. Tony is nothing like Lucius when it comes to personality. Attitude wise they are the same, both command respect and draw attention from both sexes when they walk into a room. Tony is tall or about the same height as Randy Orton the wrestler, with dark close cropped hair and a well maintained beard that Harry finds sexy as hell. Harry was there for Tony while he went through his divorce, offering a shoulder to cry on after he found out that his wife cheated on him with his best friend and now ex-business partner.

Even with his attraction for Tony, he never overstepped his boundaries. Harry decided that they would only be friends and nothing else. Besides his heart was and still is broken over Lucius. There are times over the years he’s known Tony, Harry’s thought about telling him the truth about who he is and about the Wizarding world but something always stops him. Harry has always skirted around the truth, leaving out that he is the one that gave birth to Jade. Tony asked once where Jade’s other father is, Harry remembers telling him that Lucius was not a factor in their lives. Harry eluded to the fact that he was more dead than alive, without admitting the truth that he ran from the man because he was a coward at the time. After last night Harry is certain that his feelings for Lucius have never died, despite how far he ran from the man. _Merlin, why does that man still have a hold on me?_

“Mike, are you going to answer me?” Tony says breaking into Harry’s thoughts.

_Shit_ thinks Harry, he clears his throat before answering. “It’s a long story. So why did you call?”

Tony is silent on the other end of the phone for a few minutes, “I called to see if you and my little green eyed princess wanted to join AJ and I for breakfast?”

Harry smiles when Tony calls Jade his green eyed princess. Since the day they met four years ago, Tony fell in love with Jade. Becoming her honorary uncle. “You called just in time. Jade and I are getting ready to have breakfast, I was thinking IHop since pancakes are her favorite.”

“Great idea, AJ and I will meet you there.” Harry is about to hang up when Tony stops him. “And Mike, long story or not I want to know why Jade thought I was her Papa. Depending on your story, there is something I want to discuss with you.”

Confused by Tony’s words Harry had to ask, “Business or pleasure?” he added the pleasure part jokingly.

“This will be pleasure Harry, all pleasure.” Tony purrs in his ears. Then ends the call before Harry can respond.

Harry hangs up the phone and places it back into his pocket, walks back over to the stove and turns it off. Harry wonders what Tony meant; from the purr, it sounds if there might be a new change in the dynamics of their relationship. What are the odds that the person he has been open to have something with for a long long ago finally wants him when just as someone old comes back into his life.

_ Damn I thought I left the fucking trouble magnet back in Britain when I left. It seems to have followed me here. What are the fucking odds? _

Harry makes his way upstairs to check on Jade’s progress on getting dressed. At five years old, she now refuses Harry’s help when he tries to help her dress. At times she reminds him of Hermione, headstrong and sure of herself at such a young age even when she is wrong. When Harry gets to Jade’s room she is coming out of the door leading to her room. Her curls are held back from her face by a muggle hair band. Jade is wearing blue jeans with a black knit sweater and black trainers that light up when she walks. One thing Harry did without Jade knowing is he charmed her closet to always give her the right choice of clothing to fit the weather.

Harry whistles when he sees her, “Well my dear, you look very pretty this morning. I am very happy you are my breakfast date.” He then bends down scoops her up in his arms and plies her with kisses, making her shriek with laughter. Harry sets her down then twirls around. “How do I look Prongslet, think I’m safe enough for IHOP and meeting Uncle Tony?” Jade squints her eyes and taps her finger on her chin as if thinking. Harry cannot deny how much she reminds him of Hermione or how much she looks like Lucius at this moment. “Oh, now you have me a bit worried.”

“Welllll,” Jade says. “Since we are only meeting Uncle Tony and not Papa. You look fine.” Harry refuses to investigate the “not Papa” comment.

“Why thank you, my little fashionista.” Harry says with a chuckle. “Let me get my car keys and we can go.” Just as Harry walks into his room, his cellphone rings. Without looking to see who it is Harry answers, “Hello.”

“Mr. Harcourt, this is Samantha Kateson from Dreams Realtors. I do hope I am not calling at a bad time. I am calling to let you know we have a buyer for one of your properties.”

“It is fine Miss Kateson, which property?”

“Number 2500; he seems very eager. And if you are wondering he is a Pure-Blood but does not seem snobbish at all.”

Harry knows exactly which one she is referring to. Although all the other homes in his neighborhood are mini mansions 2500 is a lot bigger than the rest. It is also a twenty to thirty minute drive from his house. When he came up with the idea to buy a large forest of land, he had no idea what he was going to do with it until he read about the muggle Daniel Tripp who became rich from buying and selling property. Harry decided to clear the forested land and build homes or mini mansions in a gated community and sell them to affluent half-blood and pure-blood families.

He made sure that the homes were spacious and well spaced from each other. The property is warded by the best from Gringotts but the buyers can ward their homes themselves if they so choose or pay the realtors to include it in the buyer's agreement. Most choose to ward the house themselves.  No one knows that he, Harry Potter-Black, is posing as Michael Harcourt. Harry’s fortune grew as he decided to buy more properties and build. Not only homes but apartment buildings, small stores and the biggest muggle mall in the busiest part of Providence. He even went as far as Las Vegas and build a hotel with casino on both muggle and Wizarding world.

“I couldn’t care less about blood status Miss Kateson and as long he is willing to pay the asking price, I do not care.”

“Very well Mr. Harcourt, as soon as he signs the agreement I will send the paperwork over to your office.”

“Thank you Miss Kateson, have a nice day.” Harry hangs up the phone, not waiting for her to respond.  Harry puts on his trainers, goes back downstairs to see Jade over by the door, grabs a jumper and heads out to the car. Twenty minutes later, Jade and Harry pull into the IHOP parking lot. They make their way inside to see Tony and AJ waiting for them. Tony looks good standing there, his muscles bulging. _Who would have thought I would be attracted to muscle bound guys?_ _Tony’s wife was a fool to cheat on him. And what does that say about you leaving a man like Lucius?_

“Uncle Tony!” Jade screams and runs over, throwing herself into Tony’s arms. Tony lifts her into his arms easily.

“Hello my little princess, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Uncle Tony, guess what? I saw my Papa yesterday and he is so big and guess what? He has the same color hair as me and guess what, he calls me his little one. And guess what else, he’s going to live with me and Daddy.” Jade tells Tony excitedly without taking a breath. While Jade is talking Tony turns and stares at Harry and raises his eyebrows. Harry has the decency to put his head down, while AJ looks at Jade as if she lost her mind.

“That is great princess, I guess it was nice to see your Papa.” Jade nods her head in excitement. Tony puts Jade down and walks over to Harry, pulling him into his strong arms. The hug feels different from all the other times Tony has hugged him. It feels more intimate. Harry hugs him back and places his head on Tony’s shoulder, taking his scent. There is a difference in the way Tony smells to the way Lucius smells. Tony’s scent makes him feel calm and gives him a feeling of being welcomed home. While Lucius’s scent is of wild passion. “I cannot wait to hear how a man that is supposed to be dead is now alive.” Tony whispers, breaking into his thoughts.

Harry shakes his head, “I told you he was dead to me, not dead.” He says and pulls back from their hug.

Tony is about to say more when his name is called. Tony lifts Harry’s chin, looks into  his eyes and if Harry is not mistaken licks his lips before saying, “This conversation is not over.” Tony then walks over to the kids, leaving Harry standing there.

_ Shit thinks Harry, when did my life get so fucking complicated? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the house Lucius brought description:  
> http://www.noevalleyvoice.com/2010/April/Drem.htm for the kitchen
> 
> http://www.homeaway.com/vacation-rental/p229417 for everthing else
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, a lot of things needed to be worked out to make it right. Also for my Life's Renewal story I had to change a few things that caused me to delete the chapter and repost it. All the reviews I got for that chapter got deleted also and for that I am sorry. I was upset with myself because I love hearing your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5 titled Complications! is the new chapter--Update

Hi Guys,  
Chapter 5 is up however, it is not showing on AO3. So please click back to read chapter 5. Sorry for the confusion. Also I forgot to add my WIP update.

Through the Fire (Harry/Draco MPREG) The next is chapter completed in its first stages of edits. 8000 words in so far. This chapter gets a bit dark for Harry and Neville. They do things that is a bit out of their character but is needed for the story.

You Complete Me (Voldie, Tom Riddle/Harry MPREG eventually) The next chapter is completed in its first stages of edits. 8000 words in I hope to shock you with who comes to Arthur's defense. I had one plot in my head for this chapter but the plot bunny changed it or add to it so we will see if you guys like it.

Let Me Love You (Harry/Severus) I have not started the next chapter as of yet but I do hope to start soon. I want to add some interactions between Severus and his parents and build their world.

MINE! (Harry/Fenrir MPREG) has been changed to ALL MINE! The next chapter is in it's outline stages. There are a few more things that might come out about Remus in this chapter. You will get some interaction between Remus and Fenrir and most definitely Harry and Fenrir. Fen will continue to be a bit of a jerk but he also has his redeeming qualities which I hope to prove.

Safe in His Arms (Harry/Lucius) This story is still in the outline stages as well. Next chapter will have Lucius's reaction to Harry's pregnancy. I'm still debating how I want to write Harry's pregnancy whether I gloss over it or give updates month by month. I have decided to put a poll out there to have you guys decide on how to write Harry's pregnancy. It is on my profile.

You Can't Run From Love (Harry/Luc) Chapter 5 is POSTED! I will begin work on chapter 6 soon!

My Submission (Lucius/Harry/Severus) This was my first oneshot I am also writing a prequel for this short story. So far the word count is over 4000 and grow. When it is complete I will update it. I'm not sure if I will write anymore from this world. If I do it will only be short stories and primarily smut. I also want to do other pairs so look out for that.

Life Renewal (Rick Grimes/Harry Potter) Chapter 2 is POSTED Will begin work on chapter 3 soon!

Surrendering in His Embrace (John Cena/Harry Potter) So far this is only 4000 words and growing. I'm trying not to let this be an insta-love story and have John and Harry work at their relationship. Harry has issues that he needs to deal with. Thanks to those who have supported this story. I appreciate it.

*CO-WRITTEN w/ KTT2123*

Just A Matter of Time Harry/Hotch-Criminal Mind) We have not started the next chapter as of yet we are still in the note gathering process.

SecretsKTT2123 and I have adopted this story from SuperwholockianfromHogwarts. It is a Drarry story with creature Harry. If you have read this story before please note that we are making a lot of changes to the original chapters that was posted by the original writer. It is also posted on AO3, here and AFF.

*NEW STORIES IN THE WORKS*

I am tackling my first ONE-SHOT it will be from the Safe in His Arms verse the focus will be on Draco and his Twins and how they got together. It might be a bit long so please be patient with me while I work on this. Since I have never done a ONE-SHOT before I am not sure how long or short it should be.

Always know when I have not posted I am writing. Ideas are constantly going through my mind. And when I am not writing I am reading, reading helps the plot bunny along with your wonderful reviews to flow. So please don't give up on me yet. Until next time.


	7. Choices & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Harry & Co. I only claim the OC's

**Choices & Confessions**

Harry, Tony, Jade and AJ sit at their table the hostess has led them to. Once they are situated, the adults ordered for the kids while they play and color. Harry is glad for the buffer, with the kids around Tony will not be able to question him about Lucius. They talked about mundane things while they ate breakfast, Jade did not mention anything again about her papa. This is a blessing in his opinion. After her spectacle in the lobby; Harry decides that he will have to either put a charm on her tongue about revealing certain secrets and reinforcing the secrecy rule of their home. He cannot fault his daughter for her excitement while all her other girlfriends have two parents to tuck her in, it has been just the two of them. To know and meet her other parent is something different. After breakfast Jade asks if they can go to the park, Harry did not see a problem with it. The kids can play and tire themselves out, what Harry did not foresee is the talk Tony will want to have. They walked to the park since it is not too far from the restaurant. Tony and Harry find the perfect spot to sit and still be able to watch kids if they need help. 

“So,” Tony says soon as the kids are out of hearing distance. 

Harry looks at Tony’s handsome face, “so what?” He asks. 

“Don't play dumb with me, Mike; I want to know what the hell happened since I spoke to you two weeks ago.” Tony snaps at him. 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “What do you want me to say, Tony? Two weeks ago Jade's father was not in the picture and now he is.”

Tony is silent for a few minutes, “How is it he shows up now out of thin air. Where has he been for the past five years?” 

Leaning forward, Harry sighs and runs his hands through his blond hair. “That’s a bit hard to explain,” Harry starts out. “Luke and I had an agreement of sorts. Jade was a result of us not planning and talking things out properly.” 

The crease in his brow show Tony is teeming with confusion, “What kind of agreement? Did he go back on the deal when your surrogate got pregnant? I’m not understanding this conversation, Mike.” 

“Luke did not know about Jade until a couple of weeks ago. If I were to guess he found out about our location the same time he found out about Jade.” Harry spills to Tony without revealing too much. “Apparently, he’s been searching for me since I left Britain. Just so happens he hired a competent PI this time around.” 

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Tony asks. “Is this Luke guy in some kind of mafia or the mob” He whispers. “I need to know Harry.” 

Harry could not help it he laughed at Tony’s assumption about Lucius. Granted the man is known to hex you severely if you pissed him off enough times. Harry looks over at Tony to see that he is not laughing and is very serious about his question. Harry gets himself under control, “Tony, you do not need to worry, Luke’s not a part of the mafia or the mob. He’s just filthy fucking rich, with lots of time on his hands.” 

Harry can tell that Tony is studying his face for the truth. “If he’s filthy rich why did you leave?” 

“That is a long story that I rather not go into at the moment,” Harry says and looks over at Jade, who is happily playing with AJ.  _Why does she have to look so much like Lucius? If only Lucius had protected me better, or told me those three little words I wanted to hear. Perhaps, in the back of my mind, I still want to hear Lucius say them. You did not tell him how you felt before you left either so you cannot blame him for his anger._ When Harry thinks, back he realized that he was too young for the responsibility that was placed on him; there was a lot he did not understand. Dumbledore and everyone depended on him and the one man he went to for solace did nothing to protect him.  _“That’s because you did not ask him to,”_  whispers a voice in the back of his mind. Lucius’ words from last night came back to him when they argued. Was Lucius right? Did he leave without giving them a chance at a life together?  _Why is life so fucking complicated, I would rather deal with another Dark Lord than deal with matters of the heart. I was fine not thinking about the man, as often as I do now in the past couple of weeks._

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Harry asks Tony to stop his wayward thoughts. Tony stares at Harry for a long while, “Come on man what it is” Harry says with a chuckle, “You're making me nervous.” 

“What do you see when you look at me, Mike?” Tony asks. 

“I'm not sure what you are asking, Tony?” 

“Where do you see our friendship going? Have you ever thought of us as more than friends?” 

Harry is silent, is Tony actually asking him out? “I’m not sure how to answer that question,” Harry says.

With a sigh, Tony opens his mouth to speak. “When I was in college, I experimented once with a guy. This was before I met Samantha of course.” Harry’s shock must have shown on his face. Tony smiles and continues on. “All we did were mutual hand and blow jobs, but the intensity of it was mind blowing. Even after I got married to Samantha, that experience always stuck with me. So after I found out about her and Ben, I was devastated don't get me wrong. But I was not crushed, when I came to you that night I think I was more shocked that she would cheat on me, with my best friend than anything else. Add AJ in and I just could not understand, you know.” He says and looks at Harry. “My son is important to me.”

Harry turns and looks at Jade playing happily, something he never got the chance to do when he was growing up.  “I feel the same way about Jade, she is my world.” He whispers.

“After the divorce, I went out on a few dates with woman," he shrugs a shoulder. "But nothing came from those dates; the sex was mediocre at best. Six months later I met Dylan we hit it off; it was during the time you were busy trying to build on that property of land you acquired.” He reminds Harry, who remembers. Harry had just bought the property next to the mall and started building the condos. Plus, dealing with Jade and late nights at his Company, Harry made a name for himself as Michael Harcourt. He and Tony would have late meetings to discuss certain legal elements but that was it. “You were pretty busy,” Tony says breaking into his thoughts.  “At first it was just dinner and movies and two guys shooting the shit, then one night he kissed me and I was floored. It was passionate the kiss went on from there, all I have to say is I never experienced sex like that.” 

While Tony’s speaking, Harry searches himself for jealousy and realizes that even though he is attracted to Tony, the fact that he was with another man does not make him jealous. Curious but not jealous. “We dated for a couple of months and one day he disappeared no note, no phone call nothing. Broke my fucking heart.” A tear ran down Tony’s cheek but he bats it away quickly. “I was planning on introducing him to AJ, you and Jade but the bastard left. I searched for him but everything I knew about him was a lie. I went to the apartment he was renting empty; the cell phone number he gave me was disconnected.” 

The sadness on Tony’s face touched Harry’s, heart. He’s not sure if it is the guilt he feels for what he did to Lucius, his family, and friends. Dylan left Tony without saying goodbye, he ran from his family and any of their expectations. “I dated a few more times after that, both sexes. But no one sparked my interest until one night we were working late on that new proposal for Homeland Security. And I found myself watching you, the way your mouth moved when you talked or when you nibbled on your bottom lip while you're deep in thought. I especially loved the sway of your ass when you walked.” Tony turns and finds the look of apprehension on Harry’s face it was as if he is afraid of what he just revealed. “That night I went home and jerked off in the shower, conjuring up images of you.” Tony’s cheeks turned red as he blushes, and Harry found himself flattered no one has ever revealed something so intimate to and about him. “I tried to stop thinking about you, I did,” Tony assures him. “I told myself that dating would be bad for our friendship but Mike, I can't help myself. I want you,” He says as he scoots closer to Harry. “I want us to start seeing each other and not as friends as lovers and maybe one day a family with AJ and Jade growing up together.” 

 _Wow!_  thinks Harry, he did not know what to say. For years he has had a crush on Tony, in hopes that one day Tony would see him as more than a friend. He also thought Tony was off limits because he was straight; Harry has never been one of those guys who made it their life's mission to turn a straight man gay. But with what Tony just laid his lap and his mixed up feelings for Lucius, Harry is not sure what to say or what to do. Harry opens his mouth to speak when they hear an excited scream that sounds like Jade. Harry quickly looks away from Tony to see Jade running but not in his direction. When Harry looks at where his daughter is running to, he sees Lucius walking up to her with a bright smile on his face. His hair was loose and a small gust of wind blows it a bit in his face. He wore black jeans and a blue t-shirt stretched across his chest showing off his physique rather nicely. The man is certainly sexy there is no denying that. Harry had to admit seeing Lucius this laid back is surprising and so un-Malfoy but for some reason, it fits him.  _Could this be the real Lucius Malfoy I am seeing?_

Lucius scoops Jade up in his arms soon as she reaches him. “Fuck,” Harry says out loud without thinking Harry gets, up and walks over to Jade and Lucius.

 **HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**  

Tony sits back seething as he watches Harry or should he say Mike get up and walk over to the infamous Lucius Malfoy. For years he’s watched Harry pine and mope over the man. How could the famous Harry Potter not know that his lawyer is a fucking squib he will never know, shouldn't he have a sixth sense about these things or smart enough to tell. It was pure luck he was at the Gringotts closing out his great uncle's accounts. 

-FLASHBACKS-

 _Anthony Rodriguez walked through Gringotts following behind a bank manager. His great uncle died a few days ago and left everything to his mother. However, what his great uncle did not know was that his mother died two months ago so everything he left went to Tony by default as the only family living family member. Tony stops in his tracks when he saw Harry Potter walk in and spoke to one of the goblins. His hair might have been blonde but those eyes were a dead giveaway. Tony watched and waited to see where Harry was going after he left the bank. Tony remembers even back then how sexy he thought Harry was. During that time Tony planned on leaving his then, wife Samantha but she got pregnant with AJ, so he stayed with her._  

 _But he still kept a close eye on Harry, learning his every move and schedule.  When he found out about Jade, Tony wondered who the father could be? When he saw the little girl it answered his question, he knew exactly who the child’s other father was. The first time he found out about the beautiful and sexy Harry Potter was during his time at Cambridge Law School. Tony kept up on what was going on with the war in the Wizarding world. Harry Potter with his mesmerizing green eyes and the determination on his face that drew Tony in. Harry became his obsession, posters, and pictures mounted on the walls of his dorm room. It saddened him when he had to leave because he never got the chance to meet Harry. Seeing Harry that day in the bank was one of the best days of his life he wanted and needed to be a part of Harry’s life no matter what. After Samantha gave birth to AJ, he tried to stop himself from thinking about Harry, but it only got worse when he became Harry’s lawyer._  

It was not a lie when he told Harry about the pain he felt when Samantha cheated on him; the bitch was fucking his partner, in his house, in their bed, while his son was in the fucking room awake and watching them. He should have wiped her, sleazy, slimy, slutty-ass off the face of the planet, right then and there, her and that fucking scum that betrayed him. _However, when he walked into the room and caught them he held on to pure sadistic rage that coursed through his veins and waited for the right time to strike. After divorcing Samantha, he made sure she signed over her parental rights of AJ to him, he bought Ben’s other half of the law firm. He killed them then told everyone they moved out of the state, to parts unknown. He was happy to tell people how grateful he was to have custody of his son. Luck was on his side when he married Samantha she was an only child, her parents died in a car crash after they got married. As for Ben he was a ward of the state and brought himself from the ground up making something of himself.  Killing them was the easy part getting rid of the bodies was the hard part._  

 _Tony planned it perfectly; he snuck into Ben’s home knowing exactly where he hid the spare key. This was Tony’s way of paying them back for the trauma they caused his son; he wanted to hear them scream, as he while watching the life drain from their body. The arousal he felt at the time he planned and killed them did not compare to the one he has now just thinking about it gave him an almost indescribable measure of enjoyment. It pissed him off to think of how carelessness Samantha and Ben had been, Tony did not care that the bitch cheated on him, but with his child in the room was unforgivable, that betrayal was unforgivable. Tony can only imagine the trauma AJ will go through when he realizes the shit his mother was doing with him in the room. Tony recalls walking into the room he watched them fuck for a few minutes, Samantha riding Ben’s cock screaming, panting and begging him to fuck her harder until she could not walk for days.”_  

_The night he killed them, Tony quietly walked into the bedroom to see Samantha nestled in Ben’s arms safe in her dream world. So many scenarios went through his mind on how to kill them. Acid, carbonated water hell he even brought a fucking gun to shoot them. Each and every one of those ideas had their merits yet; Tony decided to go with something simple as good old-fashioned suffocation, with a twist. There was a pillow lying on the floor beside the bed, that could have been an effective tool, but he could not risk one of them wriggling free. Thanks to National Geographic, and the fact that he is a fucking genius, he enlisted the assistance of his Australian import the Blue-ringed octopus. A quick injection of this beauty’s tetrodotoxin would quickly cause paralysis while ensuring that these mother fuckers were well aware of what was about to happen. He quickly pricked Ben first. Ben’s “What the fuck!?” exclamation woke her, but Tony was fast. He grabbed the skinny bitch by her throat to instantly silence her scream, he could have crushed it in an instant but there was an unspeakable thrill pounding in his chest. Ben managed to jump out of the bed; it was probably the click of the pistol that stopped him dead in his tracks. It amused Tony that Ben would flash him that killer, deal closing smile as he turned and wanted to obviously bargain. Fuck that, not today, the stupid fucker, Tony thought just before telling him to keep his “fucking mouth shut and you too bitch,” as he released his grasp from Samantha’s airway._

_In a matter of minutes, he watched Ben stumble from his awkward standing position to a chair just a few feet away. It was at that moment that Ben knew, he fucked up and there was no turning back. He shits himself has he struggled for air. Tony flashed him his deal closing, devilishly handsome smile. Standing behind Samantha, he administered her perfectly timed dose right to her neck. Yes, as she suffered in the same manner that Ben will she would get the opportunity to watch him die right before she would share in the same slow painful death.  Ben was clearly a fighter; the fucker wasn’t nearly as dead as Tony hoped. “Ah, this plastic wrap will have more than one use tonight,” Tony proclaimed as he pulled it out of the bag. Tony began to smother Ben, then let him get some air, then smother him some more. Though not as perfectly timed as he wanted, their bodies began to convulse. Tony watched with sheer excitement as each took their last breath the power the arousal he felt while killing them was indescribable. His cock literally got hard. Yet, he did not pleasure himself right away, he savored the memory of his kills until he got home._

_Careful not to leave any evidence, Tony loaded the bodies into Ben’s black SUV and drove them a short distance to the pig farm he had passed several times visiting Ben. This was the perfect and most deserving way to get rid of their bodies. He almost wished they were alive to witness their true end. “Pig shit!” Tony caught himself singing and snapping his fingers doing his best Frank Sinatra impersonation.  As he surveyed the scene, Tony took notice of the industrial meat grinder, this was not something he factored into his plan but it would ensure their bodies would be completely pulverized all he would need to do is drop their remains in the slop. With his usual bad boy smirk, he watched as their bodies went from a human form to that of low-grade, ground hamburger meat with small chips of bones spread throughout. Ben watched with delight as the meat grinder helped him hide the evidence of his kill, too bad Harry cannot witness this with him, he thought._

_He now had somewhere around two hundred and seventy-five pounds of ground meat to get rid of, this ought to be fun. At first Ben played a game of catch with the greedy little pigs, balling his creation into nice sized meatballs and tossing them into pig-pen. Ben laughed each time he sent a ball sailing in the air and a pig would jump as high as it could to catch it. After more than three dozen meatballs, he shoveled the remainder of the tramp and dickhead into four different pens and watched as the pigs feasted leaving no evidence. He left the building whistling his pig shit tune, only stopping once to shut the light switch off as he proclaimed, “ladies and gentlemen, Elvis has left the building…. thank you very much.” Note to self, work on my Elvis impersonation because it sucked, he said out loud. That night in the privacy of his home Tony had one of the best orgasms, of his life thinking about how he killed the bitch and the dickhead. Images of Harry encouraging him flittered through his mind to help bring him over the edge._

_The next morning, he used a payphone and called a charitable organization to pick up their furniture for donations.  Then under an assumed name and paying in cash, he bought Ben’s house and turned around and sold it for a profit. To throw suspicions off him, Tony used Harry as his alibi, nights of working late on projects, dinners, and movies playing the sad pathetic sucker to garner sympathy from Harry were easy. He pulled on the other man’s soft heart, asking for parental advice, pretended to listen when Harry told him he would find someone to love again._

  _A couple months later he picked Dylan up on a corner where it’s known for prostitutes it was more for release than anything else. But Dylan looked so much like the real Harry with his raven hair and sea green eyes. He became one of Dylan’s regular customers. He told Dylan to quit selling his body and moved him into an apartment. Tony did not lie to Harry about how important Dylan became to him. He took Dyan to the salon and had his hair cut just the way Harry wore his when he attended Hogwarts. One day he accidentally hit Dylan the right way giving him a scar on his forehead. It was not in the shape of a lightning bolt but it was in the same exact spot Harry has his scar, that hides with glamour or make-up. He bought Dylan glasses and told him he did not need to wear his contacts anymore. Dressed him in clothes that he’s seen Harry wore over the years. The only glitch to Tony’s experiment in trying to turn Dylan into Harry, he might look like Harry but he was not Harry._

_It seems even though Dylan was a hooker he was not a stupid one. He found a picture of Harry, in a draw Tony kept by the side of his bed.  Dylan questioned Tony about who is in the picture? Tony told Dylan it was his dead lover from college.  That seemed to pacify Dylan until Tony hired a speech coach to teach him how to speak with a British accent. Dylan flipped out after his first session calling Tony out on his obsession for Harry or in Dylan’s word his dead lover. Tony saw rage once again and slapped Dylan in his face. He did not feel anything but arousal when he hit Dylan but to cover it up Tony tries to comfort him but in his haze of rage, he called Dylan the wrong name. Tony remembers that day perfectly. He walked up to Dylan and pulls him into his arms, “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry Harry I didn’t mean to hit you. You just made me angry, please don’t do that again.” Tony did not realize he called Dylan Harry until the man was yelling at him once more._

_There was no need to plot an elaborate murder, this thing, this prima-donna he created was not Harry and did not deserve to look him. The force of the first punch knocked Dylan back on his ass and literally knocked the piss out him. To an outsider, the next fury of blows to Dylan’s face would seem to be the work of a deranged, out of control lunatic. However, Tony was in complete control, his fists were like that of a surgeon’s blade, but instead of slicing, they were smashing with the intention of beating all resemblance of Harry off of Dylan. Tony’s third or fourth hit, he couldn’t remember which it was knocked Dylan’s eye out. Despite Dylan’s animal like wailing, Tony beat his face until it was unrecognizable - another work of art. Tony stood over Dylan’s lifeless body. As he turned to walk away, he heard Dylan gasp for air, with his usual sarcastic grimace Tony turned and said, “Really? Didn’t you get the hint? You should have just gone into the light.” With that Tony’s Armani boot crushed Dylan’s windpipe, the crunch of the cartilage resonated up Tony’s leg it actually tickled a little. Tony looked down at his dick, “not now big guy, I got some work to do.”_

_To get rid of the evidence this time, he torched the whole building. The fact that the building had other occupants was of no concern to him. The roid-raging, Thor want to-be wife beater should have met with demise long ago. There were a few other poor son of bitches besides Dylan that died in the fire. The steroid, wife beating psychopath in 3B; the miserable, self-loathing prick across the hall; and the meth head on the top floor. Also, any evidence that he was there got destroyed._

 -END FLASHBACK- 

That was one year ago, since then he made sure he was a part of Harry’s life. He’s waited patiently for Harry to finally move on from whatever the hell he and Lucius Malfoy supposedly had. He had to stand by and watch as Harry started dating other men but found no interest in them.  Now as Tony is ready to make his move, to have Harry for himself, Lucius fucking Malfoy has the audacity to show up. Getting rid of a cheating wife, her lover and a prostitute was easy. Getting rid of a rich and influential Lord from the Wizarding world will not be an easy task.

Tony could not help watching the little family, and Harry’s uncomfortable stance. When Lucius moves a stray hair from Harry’s face and tucks it behind his ear, Tony saw red. Lucius does not have a right to touch Harry, he gave up that right a long time ago. Harry is mine now! Lucius puts Jade down who runs back over to AJ, just as Lucius’s hand stray from Harry’s ear down to his shoulder, Tony cannot read lips but he can read body language and Harry is not happy to see Lord Malfoy. Tony gets up and walks over to them just as he hears Harry tell Lucius, that showing up was unnecessary.  Lucius is about to speak when he notices Tony heading in their direction. Tony who feels a bit vindictive walks up to Harry and puts his arms around the shorter man’s waist. “Hey baby, is everything ok?”

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

_What the hell? Baby? What_ the bloody hell has _gotten into Tony?_  Harry turns to look at Tony and tries to figure out why he would call him “Baby.” They are not done discussing aspects of their relationship from friendship to lovers. “Harry,” Lucius calls his name. Harry looks over to Lucius see angry stormy grey eyes looking back at him. Harry clears his throat and steps out of Tony’s embrace. “Would you like to introduce your friend,” Lucius says to him; his voice might be calm yet again those stormy grey eyes tells a different story. Harry has no idea why Lucius is gazing at him like makes him feel guilty. They are not together, just because they slept together last night, and have a child together does not give Lucius the right to get angry or make him feel as if he did something wrong.

“Um..Luke this is Tony, my lawyer, and friend.” Harry purposely used the name that Lucius gave when he met with Harry during the day he showed up at his office, this way Lucius won’t give away and call him Harry instead of Mike.

Tony stretched out his hand for Lucius to shake it, “Anthony Rodriguez it is a pleasure to meet you. How do you know Mike?” 

“Luke Mason, and I am Jade's father,”  Lucius says, it did not escape Tony or Harry noticed that Lucius did not say it was a pleasure to meet the other man’s acquaintance. It also shows that Lucius did not appreciate Tony being around me and Jade; because he did not shake his hand. Like a true aristocrat, Lucius looks at Tony’s hand with disdain.  

The look on Tony’s face change from neutral to angry, “Where the hell have you been for the past five years?”

Harry can see from Lucius expression that wherever his wand hidden, Tony is about to have a missing an eye, limb or just plain missing. The fact that Lucius has not been around to see his daughter grow up is partly his fault.  Before Lucius can utter a scathing remark Harry speaks up. “Tony, I told you that things are a bit complicated with Luke and me.”

“You told this man our private affairs?”  Lucius cuts in. “Our relationship is our business and no one else’s.” Then he turns to Tony, “I have not been around because Mike saw fit to leave with my child and not inform me of her. Otherwise, I would have been here for him and her.” Then he raised an eyebrow. “And your presence in their lives would not be needed.” Lucius’ unspoken I’m here now is loud and clear to Tony and anyone else that dares to come between them.

“Why you--” Tony gets ready to say.

But Harry cuts him off. “Look I came here so that my child and her friend can play and have fun. If you two.” He says pointing to Lucius and Tony. “Cannot get along, Tony you can take AJ and go home. Or Luke you can fucking leave. Either way, you both will shut the fuck up and sit your arses down. I’m not a hen so take you cock fight somewhere else.” Harry walks away leaving both men to stand there and continue to fight over the size of their cocks.  Harry goes over to the sandbox bends down and starts to play with Jade and AJ. He makes sure to ignore both Tony and Lucius when they come over and enjoys the rest of the time with his daughter.

 **HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**  

After Lucius was done with his errands for the day, JoAnna went back to her office and Lucius went back to his new home. He is happy to see that the elves that came with the home after signing the contract had already started cleaning and putting away his belongs. Lucius looks at his watch, seeing that it is pretty early, he decides that he wants to spend the rest of the day with Harry and Jade, he changes into something comfortable. He then remembers the tracking charm he put on Harry. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on Harry’s destination. Taken to a wooded area, Lucius did not understand or know where he was. Lucius was not sure if Harry was in danger until he hears the laughter of children. He follows the sound and to realize that he is at a park. 

He looks around and spots Jade’s curls and see’s that she is running and laughing. Lucius looks around the park and saw Harry sitting and talking with another handsome man. Lucius stops himself from walking over to Harry demanding answers, instead, he heads for his Jade. As soon as his daughter see’s him she screams and runs for him. Lucius scoops her up immediately and she starts to if her dad called and told him where they were. Lucius tells her no he wanted to be with her so he used magic to bring him to her. She got so excited and asked if they can do magic later. He was about to tell her about the house he bought when he see’s Harry walking over to them, with a determined stride. 

“What the hell Lucius, I told you I would not take her and run.” 

It seems they are at a standoff at the moment. “Harry, not all of my actions have to do with you,” Lucius tells him, yet in the back of his mind, a nagging voice screams  _lies!_  “I felt the need to spend some time with my daughter, and I felt it necessary to find her, and do as I wish.” He tells Harry and hugs Jade closer to him. 

Lucius did not want to argue in front of his daughter, it is something he feels children should not witness. Draco was never privileged to the arguments between he and Cissa and Jade will be given the same courtesy. Lucius puts Jade down and tells her to go back to her playing that he will still be there when she is done. Jade runs off to play when he decides to address Harry on the matter, “I would rather if you like to yell and scream it not be done in front of Jade. However, I would like to apologize for just showing up. I am still getting used to the idea of muggle technology.” 

Harry nods his head in agreement, a loose hair slips from his tie and Lucius could not help himself he reach up and puts it behind Harry’s ear. Harry blush at that and Lucius did not want to move his hand from Harry’s body. His hand slips to Harry's shoulder. “That’s not necessary,” Harry tells him just as the man that Harry was sitting with walks up beside them, puts his hand around Harry’s waist calling Baby. 

Lucius gaze traveled between Harry and the man for his actions.  The shocked look on Harry’s face tells face was not distinguishable to whether it is from the man words and action. Or Harry did not know the man at all. Either way, anger boils inside of Lucius. No puts their hands on Harry in an intimate way other than him. “Harry,” he says getting Harry’s attention. Harry must have felt or seen the anger radiating off him and moves out from the guys’ embrace. “Would you like to introduce your friend.” 

“Um...Luke this is, Tony, my lawyer, and friend.” Lucius caught the fact that Harry wants him to use the muggle name he came up with. He did not like it but he will go along with for Harry’s sake.

Tony stretched out his hand for Lucius to shake it, “Anthony Rodriguez it is a pleasure to meet you. How do you know Mike?” Lucius 

“Luke Mason, and I'm Jade's father.” Lucius purposely throws the fact of who he is to Jade and Harry. Other than the fact that the man is touching Harry, there is something about the man that Lucius did not like. As a spy Lucius is always on guard there are something you never put on a shelf and forget about it. Lucius will have to do his research. 

“Where the hell have you been for the past five years.?” The Tony character asks.

Lucius quickly looks to Harry, and ask the silent question of who the hell does this scum under the bottom of his feet think he is talking to. Harry saw the look on Lucius' face and speaks up before he can, “Tony, I told that things are a bit complicated with Luke and me.” 

“You told this man our private affairs?”  Lucius cuts in still looking at Harry. “Our relationship is our business and no one else.” Then he turns to Tony, “I have not been around because  _Mike_ saw fit to leave with my child and not inform me of her. Otherwise, I would have been here for him and her.” Then he raised an eyebrow. What else has Harry told this interloper about their relationship. “And your presence in their lives would not be needed.” The unspoken I’m here now is left unsaid. 

Tony starts to speak when Harry stops him and lit into both he and Tony. Lucius feels a bit chastise regret even entering into a conversation with the man. When Harry walks away to play with Jade and her friend, Lucius is left standing with Tony. Both men are in a standoff like roman gladiators all that missing is the swords and shield. “I don’t trust you nor do I like you.” Lucius starts off. “ _Mike_  is usually a good judge of character. But for some reason, you have charmed your way to his and my daughter's life.  I will tell you once more You. Are. Not. Needed.” With every word, Lucius taps the other man with his index finger. Lucius did not give the other man a chance to reply he starts for the direction Harry went. He sees Harry and Jade playing with a little boy he walks over and joins them. Soon later Tony joins them. For the rest of the time the three adults play with the kids as if they were all friends and family, yet if anyone looks closely they can see the tension between the three adults.  

        **HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

After the park activities, Tony and AJ went home while Lucius follows Jade and Harry back to their home they made dinner Harry cooked this time. During dinner, Harry and Lucius did not speak to each other using Jade as a buffer. After Jade has her shower once again Jade wanted Lucius to read and tuck her into bed. Harry is sitting on the couch drinking a glass of fire whiskey when Lucius came down. Lucius sits beside Harry on the couch, “what is it going to take for you to forgive me for leaving?” Harry ask him.

Lucius us silent and stares at the white wall in front of him. “It is not a matter of forgiving Harry; it is more the need to understand.”

Harry looks at Lucius, “Understand? Understand what?” 

“To understand why you left,” Lucius tells him. “I would have done anything for you. Dammit, Harry, I would have given up the Malfoy fortune if you asked me to, that’s how much I loved you. So what if I didn’t say the words out loud, but I showed you the best way that I could. I spent the last five years searching for you to bring you home back to your family and back to me.” 

Harry sighs, “I wouldn’t want you to do that Lucius, I know how much your family lineage means to you. Besides it is also a part of Jade's, sooner or later she will want to know where the other half of her came from.” 

“Then what am I missing here Harry, because I’m telling you I feel so lost.” 

Harry wonders how he can tell Lucius about his feelings and not sound like an ungrateful bastard.  “I was under so much pressure during the war and the only time I felt free was when I was in your arms. Do you know how rare that was for me? I tried, I really tried to push you away not let you into my heart.” Harry stops and smiles, “But you and your Malfoy charm and charisma won me over.”  _Harry didn’t add his lovemaking skills is also a big part of it._   “Lucius, I did not run from you, I ran for me. After I defeated Voldemort what else was there for me. I needed to make a mark in the world for myself not as Harry Potter but as someone else. Everyone would have expected so much more from me, more than I could have given myself.” 

Harry gets up and walks over to the window and looks out, he crosses his arms and leans onto the side. “Do you know how many times I packed my bags to run back to you, especially when I found out about Jade,” Harry tells him with a shake of his head. “Too many times to count.  But I had to push myself to finish what I started. I went to school online, learned about something I found interesting and I excelled at it. I did not and could not have anyone help me through this, during the war I had Ron and Hermione especially her holding my hand through every bleeding step. I build my company from the ground up, granted I used a bit of the Black and Potter fortune to do it.” Harry turns and looks at Lucius, “here’s the thing Luce I did it on my own. I did not use the name and fame of Harry Potter to do it. It was all me, I went and personally met with clients begged for every contract showed them my worth so that my company can grow.” Harry uncross his arms and runs his fingers through his growing his hair and pulls at the tie letting it fall to his shoulder. 

“When I had Jade I was scared shitless, the nurse in the hospital, Amelia, bless her heart was there to help me for the first few weeks. She still stops by to see Jade every once in a while. She is the only one, other than the Goblins, that knows who I really am.” Harry continues. “But still I learned to be a father, I learned to change diapers and get up in the middle of the night for her feedings. Held her when she was sick and when she got hurt. I became as much of her world as she was already from the moment I found out I was pregnant.” 

Harry walks over and kneels in front of Lucius, “I needed to grow Lucius, I needed to find my niche in this world. I could not do it in Britain, not in the Wizarding world where all anyone see is a hero, not a child who had to grow up too quickly.” Lucius sets to open his mouth when Harry stops him with a shake of his head. “I needed to figure out who I am, be a man and a father to Jade. And if I stayed there I would have never become the person you see standing before you everyone had so much wanted from me and I did not want to fail them. So I left.” 

Harry moves to sit back in his position on the couch, neither man said anything. Tears begin to run down Harry’s cheeks this is the first time he’s admitted to anyone his reason’s for leaving everyone and everything he knew behind. 

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

Lucius can not believe what Harry has just told him. Since he found Harry and Jade all he has done was demanded that Harry should let him into their lives. “Why didn’t you tell me this is what you needed before you left?”

Harry shrugs his shoulder, “Honestly, in the beginning, I didn’t know what I needed. I just know I would not be able to breathe without the press in my face. Questioning my every move. People wondering if I was going to marry Ginny, I didn’t even know you and I could live freely as a couple until I saw the pictures of Draco and Blaise’s wedding the AP (American Prophet).” 

“I would have protected you, Harry.”

Harry moves his head quickly and Lucius realize Harry is crying, he moves to comfort him but Harry stops him. “No let me get this out,” Harry tells him. “Do you remember that Voldemort and I had a connection,” Lucius nods his head. “It was the last week before the final battle, the connection was weak but I can still see a few things when Voldemort's emotions were high.” Lucius sees Harry subconsciously rub where his scar was supposed to be. “I saw what he did to Narcissa, I saw how he killed her and I saw the look on your face. You might not have been in love with her, but you loved her none the less and you could not protect her. And it hit me that you could not even protect yourself then.” 

Lucius remembers that night and knows he will never forget it, that night he was almost found out for being a spy. Narcissa took the blame for him and told the Dark Lord that she was the spy. He did not know she was going to throw herself at the Dark Lord’s feet and beg for his forgiveness for being a traitor. The Dark Lord was too angry and killed her instead. If it was not for Severus and Draco holding him in place Lucius would have drawn his wand and tried to kill the snake face bastard right, then and there. “I wanted to kill him,” Lucius hears himself say. “I wanted to kill him right where he stood but Severus and Draco stopped me.” 

Harry did not respond to Lucius confession. “Despite what you might think Harry I did not come here to mess up the life you have built,” Lucius tells him. “When I first started looking for you, it was more because of my ego was bruised, my pride. I have never left a lover wanting or had them run away from me.  You were not the only that felt free when we were together, those nights we were together, went from sex to us making love. I realized I fell in love you when you left, you took a piece of my heart and I don’t want to take it back. You are not the only who had to figure out who they are. I grew up too. I accepted help from others like the Weasley’s, and opened my doors and mind up to the possibilities to new things.” Lucius gets pours himself a glass of the muggle vodka Harry had sitting out. He takes a sip and swallows the drink slowly, Lucius appreciated the burn from the vodka before he continues. “I was not the only one who was devastated when you left. Poor Lupin just lost his child and wife, in the same night.” 

Lucius hears Harry gasps at the news, but Lucius continues.  “Everyone was expecting him to turn into his wolf and live like a wild beast no one knew how he would react when he found out you left.” Lucius stops and think. “We are still expecting it actually,” Lucius smiles, “But I think Severus will kill him first now that they are dating.”  _I’m the only one who knows about their relationship._ “We had to force calming draughts for months and pray he didn’t become addicted.” Lucius went on to update Harry on how his leaving affected his family. While Harry may think his leaving had little to no consequences, he is completely wrong. “Arthur was hurt badly we did not know if he would make it. The war was hard on all of us.” Lucius whispers. “I might look like the picture of health Harry, but I was a broken man inside and out. I sought help and learned to move on with some semblance of life, I had to learn to do it without you but my life is not complete. I thought you died Harry,” Lucius hear the catch in his voice and hold back his tears. “I searched the faces of every dead body I came across looking for you. I was so happy when none of them were you but sad because of another life lost in a senseless war.” 

Lucius finishes his drink then walks over and sit next to Harry and pulls him into his arms. “I’m proud of you Harry, so proud that you made a name for yourself. That you found what you were searching for. But I can tell that you are lonely, you miss us just as much as we miss you.” Harry nods his head in Lucius' shoulder.

“What do you want from me, Luce?” Harry asks him, Lucius can hear the sincerity of the question in Harry’s voice.

 _That is the big question isn’t,_ Lucius thinks to himself. He pulls Harry closer and kissed him on the top his head and answers carefully. “I want this Harry, you in my arms every night. Tucking Jade into bed watching her grow up to be the princess I know she is. I want what we had last night and this morning. I want to hold you when you sleep and wake up with us in the same position.  I want to get to know the man you have become. I want to be the only man you love and the only man to love you, Harry. I want you to carry the name Malfoy and to see you pregnant with a sister or brother for Jade. I want a life with you, not stolen night and kisses but a life filled with love.” 

Harry is silent after Lucius confession. For the first time in his adult life, Lucius is admitting to wanting something rather than just taking and demanding it. Harry jerks and lifts his head from Lucius' shoulder. 

“Lucius, we did not sleep together this morning.”

TBC!

Follow me on Twitter GiovannaReaves

Email: GiovannaReaves@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:)
> 
> Check out my facebook page https://www.facebook.com/GiovannaReaves for more on me and my stories. Or my blogspot Giovannareaves.blogspot.com.  
> http://www.amazon.com/Giovanna-Reaves/e/B01CKXHKRA


	8. Where Do We Start?

 

**Weasley Burrow**

Molly Weasley packed the last of the special treats she made for Harry. She used a food preservation charm on the container and placed the package in her bottomless bag. She looks around her kitchen and makes sure the meals she prepared for Arthur and the rest of the family was also secure. Molly loved her family very much which is why she prepared all their favorite meals. Now all Molly needed to wait for was her traveling partner to arrive.

Molly picked up the note she wrote with instructions on how to prepare each meal, placing it where she knew Arthur would find it. Molly knew she wouldn't need to inform her family that she was leaving or where she was going. They knew once she found out that Harry was alive, she would not wait for him to send a formal invitation.  Molly placed the note down and checked her clothing. She wore a long black high waisted pencil skirt that reached her ankles, with a red sweater. Paired with a fancy red and black boots that Draco insisted on buying her for on her birthday among a few other things.

 Molly remembered the day he surprised her. It was on her birthday. He insisted on taking her to lunch, then shopping and each time she argued the price of each garment or shoes Draco would admonish her.

 _“You are the mother I adopted in my heart, Mum Weasley.”_ He said. _“Let me shower you with gifts, please. It is one of the only ways I know how to show you how much you mean to me.”_  

Molly recalled the expression on Draco’s face, touched her heart so much that Molly relented, letting him do as he wished.

 Molly felt the change in the wards, letting know that her traveling companion, Remus, has arrived. It was certainly not hard to convince Remus to come with her. Especially, since they are going to see Harry. Once Molly found out that Harry was alive, and where he was, Molly had made up her mind that it was time for her wayward son to stop hiding. Five years ago when Harry disappeared, the family experienced the four out of the five stages of grief.

No one was willing to accept that Harry was gone and never coming back. There was always hope of finding him. As a mother, Molly understood why Harry needed to leave, why he needed his space to grow. He was thrust into a war at a very young age. He and the other children his age had to grow up faster than most. And Harry more than the rest needed time to heal just as much as the rest of the world did, a new change. And the entire time Harry was selfless giving up his life for the greater good.

Molly was able to admit to herself that once the war was over, her sole concern was for her family and taking care of them. Before realizing that Harry was missing. She had always counted Harry as a part of her family and thought he simply required a few days to wrap his mind around everything that happened. 

When one day turned into one week without a word, from Harry.  Molly grew worried. When she questioned the rest of the family and gathered that no one else had heard from Harry after two weeks, she became frantic. She did not want to believe that Harry was gone or possibly hurt and in need of help.

Molly did not want to imagine the worst possible scenarios. That her son was dead. Molly thanked Merlin that she did not lose any of her family members and was happy that she gained more after the war. Some might argue that Harry will never be her son and that she was after his inheritance.  But that was and is never the case. Even though he is not her flesh and blood, Molly has never seen him as anything else. He is her child plain and simple; blood has nothing to do with it.

Molly saw Harry as a child that needed her motherly protection. And those who believe that her family simply want to be close to Harry for his status in the Wizarding World should be ashamed of themselves.

 A few weeks after everyone realized that Harry was gone. Molly’s mother’s intuition kicked in that her son needed her and that feeling has not left since. She remembered staying in bed for weeks and refused to move. Finding out that Harry had a child only the feeling as grown worse the more she was apart from him. Harry was alone, he and her grandchildren needed her more than ever.

Molly becomes dismayed each time thoughts of Harry run through her mind and all that he experienced without her being there for him. She wanted to be there for him and tell him all the things a son needed to hear from his mother especially when becoming a parent himself.

Molly blinked a few times, stopping her tears from falling, and dusted off an invisible lint off her sleeves distracting herself from her sad thoughts. Remus opened the bottom half of the kitchen, stepping in.

“Hello, Molly.” Remus greets.

“Remus, dear, how are you?” She greets back. “Are you sure that you are ok to go on this trip?”

Molly was apprehensive that Remus’s anger at Harry will overshadow the reasonably calm and rational man, rather than listen to Harry’s reasons for leaving. Remus, along with Molly, felt abandoned and hurt by Harry. More so Lucius, who it seemed was in love with her son and never stopped believing that Harry could be dead.

It was a complete shock to everyone that both Harry and Lucius kept their affair a secret from the family. Since finding out about their secret affair, Molly constantly wondered what drew Harry and Lucius together.  

“I’m alright, Molly,” Remus answers breaking into her thoughts. “I know that you are worried about me. I’m angry, yes, but I have dealt with my rage long ago. I understand why he left, Molly. I just don’t agree with the way he did it.” Molly along with the rest of the family was also worried that Remus would stay in his wolf form forever after what he lost everything important to him. His wife, child, and Harry on the same day.

Molly understood that she was in the same boat as Remus. Yet, she forgave Harry for leaving, understood why he did it, but the way he did it left her with a small bit of resentment.

“Have you told Severus, you were going?” Molly asked him with a pleasant smile on her face. Remus' face turned scarlet red. She suspected for months that Severus and Remus had begun dating, but it was confirmed when Draco and Ron went to inform them of Harry being alive. The boys caught both men in an intimate and compromising position.

Poor Ron cannot look Remus in the eye, and stuttered, whenever he saw Severus. Draco would turn pale as a ghost, whenever Severus and Remus’ names are mentioned. 

Molly mentally tsked, _he acts as if we have not caught them in the act a time or two. Hell, I’m quite sure Remus has gotten a spanking that he cannot heal by turning into his wolf. Who knew Severus and Remus have a kinky side?_

“Ah, well, that is to say.” Remus stuttered, then cleared his throat and pulling at his robe collar. “It just so happens Severus is at Hogwarts teaching a session and will not return for a couple of days.”

Molly chuckled, _it’s good to see Remus flustered and possibly in love once again._

“How angry do you think he will be when he returns, and you are not home?” Molly asks teasingly.

Molly laughed un-lady like this time when Remus' face got much redder than earlier and discreetly touched his backside.

_Yup, Remus will definitely get a spanking, once Severus catches up with him._

“Can we leave, now, please?” Remus asked, changing the subject quickly.

But Molly was too busy laughing at Remus expense or better yet his misfortune of what Severus realized that his lover was gone.

Collecting herself, “Yes, let’s begin our travel. I am eager to meet my grandchild.”

Molly shrinks her bags, and then put on her travel cloak. Pocketing her bags, they walked out of the door.

“Molly, one question,” Remus says, stopping before reaching the wards. “Does Lucius knows we are coming?”

“I decided not to inform him,” Molly answers quickly. “I don’t want to give him a reason to dissuade us. As much as I value him as a member of my family, he is called the silver tongue devil for a reason. I’m quite sure once Arthur and the rest of the family realize that we’re gone, Draco will let his father know we are on our way there.”

 

Remus did not respond. They started their journey. _This will be interesting,_ thought Remus, seeing the godson, he thought was dead. And now he will be meeting his new granddaughter. Despite his excitement at seeing Harry alive and well, Remus’s anger was still at the forefront of his mind. Deep down Remus knows that his anger is misplaced, but it is something he cannot help.

It hurt Remus to his very core that Harry left without even saying goodbye or try to explain his reasons for leaving. He understood and recognized Harry’s need for independence. To live his life without anyone knowing exactly who he was. Everyone saw Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. But no one saw Harry, a little boy that needed love and attention. Even those that loved him dearly forgot that he was just a child, who knew nothing about the world he came from.

Remus was ashamed to admit that there were times he forgot about that little fact himself. He saw his best friend James, rather than his son Harry. Harry’s hasty retreat should have been a clue as to what was going on with his godson. But at the time he was not in the right frame of mind.

Remus knows that, but, _to not say goodbye hurts more than anything._ Remus felt as if Harry did not trust him. Harry had to have known Remus had his best interest at heart.

_How could he not tell me he was pregnant? I thought he trusted me? Considered me a father figure. Maybe if Sirius were alive, he would have told him? Merlin’s beard, I sound jealous._

Remus sighed as he and Molly walked to the apparition point. Harry will no doubt be angry, and Lucius will be forgiving that they showed up at his front door without informing him. After the war, Remus was in a rage over losing his family and wanted to stay in his wolf form roaming the woods. He later realized that it was just an excuse to hide he was not ready to face the aftermath of losing everything and everyone dear to him.

The first war took away the first people he considered family and to have history repeat itself in another war, was too much for Remus to handle. Remus and Molly made it to the end of the wards and apparated to their first stop.

_This will be a very long trip. No turning back now._

Harry groaned, frustrated staring at the words on his computer. They are supposed to be making sense to him, yet they look more like gibberish to him. For the past week, his mind has not been focused on work, not since his talk with Lucius or the revelation that they slept together. Harry pushed back from his computer and turned his chair around, resting his elbows on his thighs.

_Fuck, how could I not realize? My dream lover made me feel so good. I was relaxed when I woke up. Maybe I consciously want Lucius more than I realized, I remember saying his name in my dream._

The hurt expression on Lucius’ face, when he realized that Harry had no idea what he was talking about completely broke Harry’s heart. Lucius apologized, and that was the last time he saw him. Jade, on the other hand, has spoken with Lucius every day on the phone since that night. Harry lifted his head and stared at his cell phone, which seemed to taunt him, tempting him to pick it up and dial Lucius’ number.  He needed to know where they stand.

Lucius said a lot that night.

_“I want this Harry, you in my arms every night. Tucking Jade into bed, watching her grow up to be the princess I know she is. I want what we had last night and this morning. I want to hold you when you sleep and wake up with us in the same position. I want to get to know the man you have become. I want to be the only man you love and the only man to love you, Harry. I want you to carry the name Malfoy and to see you pregnant with a sister or brother for Jade. I want a life with you, not stolen nights and kisses, but a life filled with love.”_

Harry could not admit that, but he wanted the same thing. Not then and not to Lucius.  _But who do you want it with?_ The sarcastic tone in the back of his mind asks. _Tony or Lucius?_

Harry really wished he could floo call Hermione right now and speak with her. Ask her for advice on his love life. For the past five almost six years, he lived a simple life with his daughter, built his company from the ground up. Yes, there were times he was lonely for male companionship, only using his hands or dildo’s to relieve his sexual frustration.

_Toys are great, but there is just something about having the real thing, pounding you until you scream for murder._

Harry believed that being able to have a steady partner was simply part of being a single parent. His mind was already made up to wait until Jade was older to start dating. Now he has two men vying for his attention.

 _What would Hermione say in this situation_?

That was the problem Harry was not sure what his once best friend would say now. He has changed quite a lot over the years they have been separated, and Harry is sure that Hermione has changed as well.  The question Harry needed to ask himself are, what does he feel for Lucius? The older man was still as handsome as ever, and when he touched Harry, there are sparks.

_We slept together and subconsciously, I wanted him. Am I hiding what I really want because of fear?_

The thought of seeing if he and Lucius could have a romantic relationship didn’t scare him, it made him worry for Jade.  He hadn’t seen Lucius since the other night. Lucius was giving him time to think, and he appreciated it. There are too many factors to consider.

 _Tony or Lucius?_ _And how will it affect both, Jade and A.J.?_

 He cared for his friend; Tony has been there for him in many different ways. If Tony had approached him a few weeks ago about the aspect of dating, maybe he would have said yes. But with, Lucius sudden appearance in his life, Harry doesn’t see that happening. He needs to give the father of his child a chance.

An idea popped into his head. He chuckled at the notion. He's never done something like this before. It might sound selfish to some people, but this is the only way he could think of. Harry pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to both Tony and Lucius that he needed to speak with them. They will have dinner tonight at his home and after dinner when the kids are in the playroom, he will lay out his plan. He was excited, he only hopes that both men will understand and agree with his plan. 

Now that he knew what he wanted to do he was able to concentrate and get back to work. A few minutes later, both men replied back that dinner sounded great. As much as the thought of having two men wanting to be with him, Harry only wanted to be with one of them. He impressed with Lucius for the simple fact that he's learning to adapt to the Muggle way of living even if it is only for Jade. Harry has not gone to Lucius new home as of yet, but Jade cannot stop raving about it.

It surprised Harry that the home that Lucius purchased was one of the properties he owned. And located not too far from where he and Jade home. Some would say this was fate, but, Harry simply chalked it as a coincidence. Looking down at the paperwork, Harry turned his thoughts away from his personal issues and concentrated on the professional part of his life.

 

Later that night, Harry had everything set. Jade was helping set the table while telling him about the exciting day she had at school. For dinner, he made roast beef, with mashed potatoes and glazed peas and carrots. For dessert, the kids will have butterbeer ice cream with vanilla waffle cones. The adults will have fire whiskey. While cooking, Harry felt secure about his decision. Someone will be hurt, but there was nothing that he could do about it. 

“... and Dad, Marley wanted the red crayon the same time Jackie wanted it and…” Harry felt ashamed, he was consumed with his thoughts and only paying half attention to his daughter's story about her exciting day. He was about to speak when the doorbell rang announcing his first guest.

“I'll get it, Daddy,” Jade said as she got ready to run out of the kitchen to open the door. 

Harry stopped her instead. “No, Prongslet, I will.” He said. “Why don't you go and wash your hands for dinner. And change into your dress to show off to your papa.”  Her eyes brightened with excitement.

  Any chance to garner genuine compliments from Lucius always put a genuine smile on her face. Harry realized what a big mistake he made by not having Lucius in Jade’s life from the beginning. But at the time, he thought he was doing the right thing. Jade nodded and ran out of the kitchen, heading to her room. Harry shook his head and smiled as he walked to the front door. When he hoped the door, he was surprised to see both Tony and Lucius standing there. Neither man was smiling, and he prayed they were on their best behavior in front of A.J.

Tony had AJ in his arms, but his posture was defensive. Lucius had on his Malfoy mask of indifference, his eyes showing his displeasure. Lucius had a bouquet of blue and red roses in his hands. He knew what Lucius was trying to tell him by bringing his favorite roses. His desire for Harry but also his belief that Harry was unattainable, but, he refused to give up on winning Harry’s heart.

Harry didn’t comment on their demeanor or the significance of the roses.

“AJ!” He said excitedly. Harry reached out and grabbed the boy from his father. “I'm so happy you made it to dinner.”

The little one giggled, “Uncle Harry, you invited me, and Daddy, remember?” AJ shook his head as if exasperated with Harry.

“Oh dear me, I simply forgot. I guess you will have my share of ice cream,” Harry said jokingly to AJ.

“Yay!” cheered AJ just as Jade walked into the room.

“Papa!” she ran to Lucius, who instantly taking her into his arms.

“My beautiful jewel. How lovely you look tonight,” he told her, giving her pecks on both of her cheeks. “Did you have a pleasant day?”

Jade giggled and rest her head on Lucius' shoulders. Lucius looked away from Jade and their eyes connected. Harry felt a small shiver pass through him, from the heated look in Lucius' eyes, as the old man gazed at him. Lucius whispered something in Jade’s ear. She snickered, then nodded her head before he set her back down to the floor. Lucius walked over to Harry, who remained in the same spot, watching the sexy way Lucius’ dominate the air around him.

“Harry, how are you?” Lucius asked.

“I’m doing well,” he answered. “Look, Luc, I don’t….” Lucius stopped whatever Harry was about to say by gently placing a finger on his lips. His finger was warm and sent tingles through his body. Since finding out that Lucius was his dream lover, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about every little touch.

“That is not what I want to talk to you about.” Lucius removed his finger from Harry’s lips. Secretly, Harry wished Lucius would touch more than his lips and not just for a second. He turned and looked to the side and saw Tony watching them intently.

“Is this something that concerns Jade?” he asked.

“In a way,” Lucius answered.

Harry nodded his head, “Tony you know where everything is, Lucius and I will join you and the kids after we have spoken.”

He turned and walked into the house expecting Lucius to follow him. Feeling Lucius eyes on his arse as he walked Harry put an extra sway in his movements.

They made it to his office, and Harry walked over to his desk and leaned on the edge crossing his feet at his ankles. “So what’s up?” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I received a message from Draco, it seems we will be having guests in the next couple of days.”

“Who?” He asked.

“Molly and Remus.”

“Oh, for Merlin sakes.” Harry sighed. He moved from his desk to the window facing his garden and looked out through the blinds. _And so it begins._ This is what he was afraid of, he was not ready to see and be around everyone. Answering their questions about why he left. “Why can’t they just wait for me to come to them?” he knew what the answer was to the question before he asked it.

_Does that give them the right to invade my personal space because they care about me?_

“Listen,” Lucius said, walking over to Harry and turned him around. He pulled him close, then snaked his arms around his waist, and Harry’s breath quickened. Harry lifted his head up and stared into Lucius’ stormy gray clouds, “I can keep them busy until you are ready…” the more Lucius spoke, the closer his face lowered until their lips are connected.

Harry moaned as soon as their lips touched. He raised his arms and circled them around, Lucius’ neck. Their bodies moving closer together on their own as if being pulled by an invisible magnet. Lucius nipped and nibbled at Harry’s lips, he felt wanton and needy as if he has not been touched in a very long time.

Lucius has always been the one to bring him to his knees with a simple touch. He never realized how much he craved being with Lucius. It was more than the other man being the father of his child, it was about love. That was the other reason why he left, he was and always have been in love with Lucius. And even running as far as he did, his feelings still have not changed. Until this moment, Harry realized that he has compared every man to Lucius. The way they had him, spoke to him and looked at him.

Back then Harry was afraid of exactly what Lucius would say if he found out Harry’s true feelings.

 _Merlin’s beard, I’m such a fool. I could not face the truth then, and I’m not sure how to deal with it now. I love Lucius Malfoy, and no other man will ever do._ _Sorry Tony._

A knock on the door caused Harry and Lucius to abruptly pull apart. Harry’s panting and Lucius’ face look flushed. Harry stepped back, putting some distance between them and wordlessly glamoured himself and then Lucius without asking. Harry walked over to his office door and unlocked it. He was not sure when exactly he bolted the lock on the door or why.  Harry opened the door and was shocked when Tony was standing on the other side.

“I think the pasta is ready.” He said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

“Oh, shit,” Harry yelps and dashed past Tony, out of the room, not caring that he was leaving Lucius and Tony alone.

 

 

“I don’t trust you,” Lucius told the man standing in front of him.

 “I don’t like you,” Tony responded with a smile that Lucius did not like.

“At least we agree on something,” Lucius said as he walked over to where Tony was standing. They stood side by side. Lucius was facing the entrance to the door, and Tony was facing the other direction. “Now that we have that established, I will not interfere with your friendship with Harry.” Lucius leans closer, “But I will kill you if you hurt him.” His tone was dripping with honey, but the threat was clear. Lucius walked away, leaving Tony to stew with the rage he would not be able to show in Harry’s presence.

Lucius gently touched his lips and smiled. They were still tingling from the short kissed him, and Harry shared. He promised Harry that he would give him time to figure out who and what he wanted, but he could not stop himself from touching the other man the minute that they were alone. Harry was addicting, the sweetest and most enticing drug that Lucius cannot get enough of. Lucius walked into the kitchen to finish what he wanted to say to Harry.

He stood at the door and made a promise to himself, not to touch Harry, until he gives him a clear signal.

Lucius cleared his throat, getting Harry’s attention. “Like I was saying,” Harry looked up at him and smiled and Lucius’ inside melted. “I can keep Molly and Remus busy until you are ready to deal with them.” He said bringing the subject back to what they were supposed to be talking about.

Harry snickered, “You really think Molly will stay away?” Lucius shook his head no. “I’m pretty sure they left early yesterday while everyone was busy with work, to ensure that no one would try to talk them out of it.”

Lucius chuckled as well, “I’m sorry, Harry. When I set out to win you back,” He saw the surprised expression on Harry’s face at his truthful words.  “I wanted it to be us for a while before the others started showing up.”

Harry set the serving spoon down and stepped closer to Lucius. “It’s fine,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I will admit I’m not ready for everything that is about to happen. Questions no doubt, they will want answers to. But it would have happened sooner or later. I planned on visiting England one day, this just sped up the process.”

“And what about us?” Asks Lucius.

Instead of answering, Harry went to his toes and pecked Lucius on the lips. He stepped back before Lucius could catch him around the waist.

“Tonight I set out to make a proposal to both you and Tony.”

“What kind of proposal?” Lucius asked skeptically.

“I wanted to date you both separately, see if I could feel something for both of you.” Lucius arms itched to have Harry in his arms while he spoke, but he held back whatever his lover had to say seemed important. “But I can’t do that anymore. That kiss we shared in my office made me realized I still have strong feelings for you. We share a bond and not Jade, but something that I was running away from among other things and I need to see where that bond goes.” Lucius could not believe what he heard, “I have an idea,” Harry went on.

“And that is?” Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow, tramping down his eagerness to hear what Harry wanted to suggest.

“We date. You see, I realized what was missing between us, there’s no denying we are attracted to each other. But Luc, even you have to admit knowing nothing about each other.”

Lucius would have objected, but what Harry said was right.

“We became intimate and clung to each other because of what we were experiencing at the time, and rightly so. You and I needed that comfort at the time. But what if we dated take the time to get to know each other and I don’t know…” He shrugged a shoulder again, “see where things go from there.”

Lucius said nothing for a few seconds, he stared at Harry to gauge if he was serious.

“Oh, and another thing, if you agree to my terms, no sex until we have been dating for three months.” Harry lifts a bowl filled with piping hot spaghetti and exited the kitchen, leaving a stunned Lucius to ponder his words.

_No sex for three months, how the fuck am I going to resist touching him, now that I have had him, twice._

Lucius looked down at his crotch, that was already starting to take notice simply because Harry suggested they started dating and sighed.

_Three months were going to be hell on his libido._

Willing his dick to behave, Lucius walked out of the kitchen to join the others in the dining room. He stood at the entrance and watch the interaction between Harry and Tony as they attend to AJ and Jade. They looked at ease with each other and appeared to be one big happy family. Jealousy crept up inside of Lucius, he did not like the way Tony was looking at Harry. He hated the pleasant smile on Harry’s face. To Lucius, it seemed that the kiss they shared not more than five minutes ago was long forgotten in Harry’s mind.

 Admittedly, Lucius felt like a third wheel, watching them. Lucius had to wonder with Harry’s proclamation that they should start dating; exactly where he would fit into Harry’s already made family. Lucius prided himself on being confident and always in control, never letting see through his façade. But Harry. Harry’s the only one that has the power, shatter his control with one look or a touch. It has been that way ever since the moment he admitted that he was in love with the green eyed beauty.

“Lucius,” Harry called his name, getting his attention. “Are you planning on joining us? Or stand there all night?” then he pointed to Jade and AJ. “They might be small, but they are a well of bottomless pits, at times I think they are related to the Weasley’s.”

Lucius smiled at Harry’s cheek and walked over to the table sitting down in the only available chair, which happened to be on the other end facing Harry. The head of the table. Lucius mentally smiled, it seems Lucius’ place in the family has already been established without him needing to say a word. The thought of being the third wheel slipped from his mind.

_My place was already set in Jade’s and Harry’s mind and heart, even if it was done unconsciously._

Lucius looked over to Tony, who was staring at him. Lucius raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘your presence is no longer needed.'

 

It was later that night after dinner, and Harry was surprised at how well everything went. Harry was happy that Tony and Lucius got along even if it was for a short time. They were able to enjoy their night without any arguments, despite the underlying tension between, Tony and Lucius. Thankfully, the tension wasn’t obvious enough for the kids to notice.

“So,” Tony said to Harry. They are standing at the front door, Tony was holding a sleeping AJ in his arms. “I take it we are not going to start dating.” Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Tony stopped him. “You don’t have to say anything. I missed my opportunity.”

Harry looked away from him, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Tony placed two fingers under Harry’s chin, turning and lifting it so that they are facing each other. Tony leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the lips. Sadly, Harry felt nothing. Tony pulled back. He must have realized Harry felt nothing as well. “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and stroking AJ on his back. “We just are not meant to be. But it won’t stop me from having feelings for you, Harry.”

Harry smiled and placed his hand on Tony’s hand, and the other still caressing AJ’s back. “I know I have no right to ask this, but…”

“We will always be friends, Harry,” Tony assured him. Harry sighed in relief.

“I know that the person for you will come along soon, I’m sure of it.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lucius coming down the stairs.

“Harry, Jade’s ready for bed. She is requesting her nightly kisses.” Lucius told him.

Harry reached over and kissed Tony gently on his cheeks, “Give me a call this week, we'll have lunch.” Harry said before he looked away from the man then looked at Lucius before going up the stairs to see about his daughter.

“It seems you’ve won,” Harry heard Tony say before he opened Jade’s room.

 

 

“Harry is not some prize to fight over, he is someone to fight for.” Lucius drawled.

“In any case, you have what you came here for,” Tony told him, not holding back his jealousy. “But hurt him…”

“Or you will what, kill me?” Lucius asked boldly. “I have gone up against things and people you could never imagine, so you…” Lucius said, looking Tony up and down, not hiding his dislike for the other man. “Do not scare me, Mr. Rodriquez.” Lucius walked over to the front door and opened it. “Please, watch your step, wouldn’t want you to hurt what is precious to you.”

Lucius watched Tony walk out of the door, not having anything to say. He silently closed the door and walked into the sitting room, Lucius dimmed the lights. He was getting used to living in a Muggle home and doing things without using magic for almost everything. Lucius switched on the stereo that already had a pleasant tune coming from it. Taking the large cushions off the couch, he threw them on the floor in front of the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace, creating fire, but no heat, giving the room a romantic ambiance.

Lucius poured two snifters of fire whiskey and sat down on the cushions and waited for Harry to return. Taking a sip of his drink, Lucius opened the first few buttons on his shirt, getting comfortable.

“I see you have made yourself at home.”

Lucius looked up to see Harry standing beside the couch with his arms folded across his chest. Instead of answering, he raised an eyebrow and lifted the snifter of whiskey he was saving for Harry.

Harry took the glass from Lucius’ hand, raising it in the air in a silent a silent salute before taking a quick sip.

“Join me,” Lucius said, extending a hand towards Harry. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry threw off his slippers, taking the extended hand and joined him on the cushions.

Harry snuggled up next to Lucius, resting his head on chest, and whispers, “This is nice.” Taking another sip of his whiskey. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

“I miss your raven hair color, any chance of me seeing it again?” Lucius asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I used a permanent spell. I was really trying to change, hoping to put my past behind me.” He said looking up at Lucius, who was staring down at him.

“I will miss it, yes,” he said, touching one of Harry’s cheeks. “But I would be utterly devastated if I could not look into your beautiful green eyes.”

Harry blushed and placed his free hand on Lucius, “I’m not sleeping with you tonight, three months Luc, that’s my rule.”

Lucius threw his head back and laughed. Once he was able to regain his composure, Lucius leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry before pulling back. “As much as it pains me, I agree with you. We need time to really get to know each other. I want to be your everything, Harry.”

Harry looked into Lucius’, gray eyes that sparkled with lust;  he could tell that the other man was holding back but was doing what Harry wanted. He was regretting his three-month rule.

“So what are we calling tonight?”

“A short date,” Lucius answered. “However, if you are free tomorrow evening, I would like to take you out to dinner.”

“What about Jade? I really haven’t dated since she was born, and if I did, Tony usually watched her for me.”

Harry didn’t miss the small ticking in Lucius’s jaw from hearing Tony’s name. “Leave the babysitter arrangements to me,” Lucius replied. “Just say you will be my date tomorrow night.”

“What do you have planned?” Harry asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Lucius set his glass down on the table before getting up, pulling Harry up with him. “Come on and walk me to the door.” Harry nodded his head and slipped his slippers back on.

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed or cautious, that you are holding yourself back.”

They stopped in front of the door, Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Harry’s neck, then his cheek, before nipping at his earlobe.

“I would go with caution, after all, I am a Malfoy and a man on a mission to not only have you. But possess every part of you.” He whispered in Harry’s ear, then stepped back and was out of the door before Harry could reply.

Lucius smiled as he apparated home, he had plans forming in his head. Three months; three months of temptation and seductions. Three months to convince his love that they truly belong together.

_Waiting won’t be so bad after all._

 

Tony sat in the darkness of his home, staring at the video screen watching Harry and Lucius cuddle on the floor together. He couldn’t believe that Harry chose the smug blonde haired bastard over him. His anger grew as he watched Lucius Malfoy tried to kiss Harry. Tony realized that he was completely obsessed with Harry, but he couldn’t help himself. If only Harry knew about the video cameras hidden in certain parts of his house. His bedroom and bathroom the two most important rooms, in Tony’s opinion.

He loved watching Harry sleep and masturbate. Sometimes, he would join in cumming the same time or a few seconds after Harry. It made him feel closer to Harry in every way. At times, he imagined hearing Harry calling to him, crying out his name in unbridled passion. Tony smiled, when Harry rebuffed Lucius’ advances the second time. Harry walked Lucius to the door and cursed himself for not being able to hear what Lucius was saying to Harry. Tony focused the camera close up to Harry’s face to see the look of carnal desire on his face.

Tony licked his lips that still had a small trail of his brief kiss with Harry earlier. He rubbed his growing bulge.

_If only I could put that look on your face, you would be mine all mine. I would fuck you until you bleed my cum from your pores._

Tony’s hips bucked, and he slouched further in his chair. He threw his head back, feeling drugged with his thoughts of marking Harry as his. He hurriedly undid the fastenings on his pants and roughly pulled out his cock that was weeping with pre-cum. He imagined Harry sitting on his lap, riding his cock. Biting on Harry’s nipples, making them bleed, then lapping up his essence. Tony’s cock got harder, hard enough to break wood with his salacious thoughts of all the things he would do to Harry. He jerked his cock, scraping his nails on his shaft with images of Harry’s squeezing him tight with his wall muscles, making him cum grunting out Harry’s name, and cumming harder than any man had ever done before.

Tony opened his eyes that he did not remember closing, and looked at the television screen just as Harry was getting into bed. He brought his cum soaked hand to his lips and licked his cum imagining that it was Harry’s sweet taste and not his own.

_One day I’m going to fuck you, so good that you will forget who the name Lucius fucking Malfoy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and for your reviews. Follow me on Twitter GiovannaReaves or email: GiovannaReaves@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your comments, and kudos keep them coming.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your reviews!! Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com.


End file.
